JUST IT
by Suni Mozaa
Summary: "kenapa kau mengikutiku?" "tidak ada, hanya ingin mengikutimu" "Hanya itu?" "iya. Hanya itu." - BTS Fanfiction - Yaoi / Vkook [Slow Update]
1. Chapter 1

**Just it**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Other

Rate : T

Warning : BL Story (BxB), Typo, OOC.

.

.

.

"kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"tidak ada, hanya ingin mengikutimu"

"Hanya itu?"

"iya. Hanya itu."

.

.

.

Suni _Present_

 _._

 _._

oooOOOooo

_Just it_

 _ **03 Januari 2016**_

TAP... TAP... TAP...

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar menggema ditengah koridor salah satu Universitas ternama dikorea selatan, _Sungkhwan Unniversity._ Terlihat seorang pemuda berbalut kaos putih polos dilapisi kemeja hijau tua yang sengaja tak dikancing serta celana jeans hitam berjalan sendiri di koridor yang sepi itu. Tingginya begitu proposional. Bentuk wajah tirus, mata tajam bak elang, hidung luar biasa mancung dan bibir tebalnya menjadi perpaduan yang sempurna diwajah tampannya. _Snapback_ yang digunakan terbalik mengapit poni depan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat menampilkan dahinya yang lebar dan alisnya yang tebal menambah kesan menawan dari pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor. Tasnya disampirkan dibahu kanan dan kedua tangannya dia masukkan kedalam saku membuat kharismanya semakin menguar. Ia terlihat begitu keren sampai akhirnya_

"Huwaaaa!" sebuah teriakkan yang berasal dari belakangnya berhasil mengagetkannya. Ia terlonjak dan segera berbalik kebelakang dengan wajah pucat dan raut luar biasa kaget.

"kyaaaaaaa" _teriakkan histerisnya melunturkan sedikit kharismanya. _Hanya sedikit._

"hahaha. Kim Taehyung. Wajah kagetmu lucu sekali. Haha aku yakin jika para penggemarmu melihatmu tadi mereka akan merasa risih." Ujar seorang pemuda lain yang terlihat lebih pendek darinya sambil tertawa lebar membuat kedua mata sipitnya terlihat terutup akibat tawanya.

"Yak! Park Pendek Jimin. Kalau aku terkena serangan jantung bagaimana Hah? Dasar!" gerutu pemuda tampan itu, Kim Taehyung. Ia terlihat sangat kaget.

"Haha maafkan aku Tae. Aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu. Hanya saja aneh melihatmu berjalan sendiri disini apalagi ini masih sangat pagi dan Kau sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiranku, jadi sekalian saja kukagetkan mungkin saja aku bisa melihat bagaimana jeleknya wajahmu saat kaget. Dan benar saja kau sungguh terlihat jelek. Haha harusnya aku mengabadikannya tadi lalu kujual pada para penggemarmu pasti aku akan dapat banyak uang" Jelas pemuda yang dipanggil park Jimin itu.

"Mati saja kau Park Jimin. Kau benar-benar mengagetkanku bodoh." Ujar Taehyung kesal.

"haha iya. Iya. Maafkan aku. Lagipula kau benar-benar lucu tadi sungguh." Jimin berucap, masih sulit mengendalikan tawanya.

"Cih. Terserah kau saja" Taehyung Mendecih. "dan asal kau tau saja. Penggemarku itu setia dan menerimaku apa adanya. Mereka tidak akan meninggalkanku bahkan jika melihat ekpsresi terjelekku pun sekaligus. Kau pikir mereka sama dengan penggemarmu yang hanya mengejar ABS kempesmu itu?" Lanjutnya.

Jimin akhirnya berhenti tertawa. Ekspresinya langsung berubah masam. "itu kejam Tae" Ucap Jimin sedikit kesal. Yah Jimin juga tidak bisa menyalahkan perkataan Taehyung tadi. Karena sebenarnya perkataan Taehyung ada benarnya juga.

Taehyung dan Jimin adalah sahabat. Mereka berdua bisa dibilang sebagai pangeran kampus di _Sungkhwan Unniversity_ melihat banyaknya Wanita maupun Pria yang mengidolakan mereka. Tidak salah, karena wajah Tampan Taehyung dan Badan atletis Jimin mampu membuat siapapun terpikat. Tapi semenjak berat badan Jimin sedikit naik dan ABSnya menghilang, Penggemarnya jadi ikut berkurang, sedangkan Taehyung penggemarnya semakin hari malah semakin bertambah.

"tapi Tae, aku benar-benar penasaran. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pagi-pagi begini? Biasanya jam segini kau pasti masih bergelut dengan selimutmu. Seperti bukan kau saja" rentetan pertanyaan kembali dilontarkan Jimin.

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu. "entahlah. Hanya saja aku merasa akhir-akhir ini ada seseorang yang selalu mengikutiku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Jika aku berangkat sepagi ini, orang itu mungkin tidak akan menyadari keberangkatanku" Jawab Taehyung.

"hahaha" Jimin kembali terbahak, menggema dikoridor yang masih sepi itu. "kau berlebihan Tae. Jadi maksudmu kau punya _stalker_ sekarang?" Ucap Jimin dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"aku serius bodoh. Aku benar-benar merasa sedang diikuti akhir-akhir ini." Kesal Taehyung.

Jimin mengernyitkan kening. "bukankah kau punya banyak Penggemar? Mungkin saja orang itu adalah salah satu dari penggemarmu?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "kurasa tidak. Selama ini mereka hanya akan cekikikan saat melihatku, memberikan hadiah kecil, ataupun berteriak histeris. Tidak ada yang nekat menjadi _stalker_ seperti itu karena mereka pasti tau aku membenci hal seperti itu." Jelas Taehyung.

Jimin mengangguk. "Kau benar. Selama ini kau selalu tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengejar-ngejarmu hanya untuk memberikan hadiah padamu dan meminta mereka untuk memberikannya secara langsung. Penggemarmu cukup tau tentang itu. Jadi mungkin memang bukan mereka"

Taehyung menghela nafas panjang. "Jika aku tau siapa orangnya, aku benar-benar akan memberinya pelajaran. kelakuannya benar-benar membuatku merasa tidak nyaman" gumamnya.

"Tapi Tae. Orang gila mana yang mau mengikuti seseorang dicuaca dingin seperti ini? Ini masih musim dingin." Tanya Jimin memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"orang gila yang memang orang gila" Jawab Taehyunga asal. sahabatnya ini terlalu banyak bertanya.

"Jika dia bukan Penggemarmu, apa mungkin dia adalah penjahat yang ingin mencelakaimu?" tanya Jimin lagi.

Taehyung sedikit berpikir, lalu kemudian menggeleng keras. "kurasa tidak. Tapi entahlah. aku masih harus memastikannya."

Jimin mengangguk lagi. "baiklah terserah kau saja. Kusarankan sebaiknya kau berhati-hati." ucap Jimin. "sekarang sebaiknya kau ke ruangan kuliah saja. Disini sudah mulai ramai aku takut _stalker_ mu itu tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerangmu" lanjutnya setengah bercanda dan hampir dihadiahi jitakan dari Taehyung jika saja pemuda itu tidak segera berlari.

Teahyung memperhatikan punggung temannya yang mulai menghilang dipertigaan koridor itu, ia tidak perlu bertanya kemana perginya Jimin, karena pemuda itu memang selalu datang pagi-pagi sekali kekampus untuk melakukan latihan dance. Taehyung memperhatikan keadaan Koridor yang ternyata memang mulai ramai. Ia mendengus lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju keruangan perkuliahan.

Taehyung melirik Jam yang bertengger indah di lengan kurusnya. _Pukul 03.50._ perkuliahan baru berakhir lima belas menit yang lalu. Hari pertama kuliah setelah liburan panjang musim dingin ternyata cukup melelahkan. Ia ingin langsung pulang kerumah dan segera beristirahat. Jimin masih berada dikampus, Katanya ingin berdiskusi tentang gerakan dance bersama senior mereka Jung Heseok.

Taehyung melangkah cepat menuju gerbang utama kampus, mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan kecil maupun teriakan berlebihan dari penggemar yang terdengar disekitarnya. Ia mengambil Jaket tebal dari dalam tasnya lalu memakainya guna melindungi badan dari hawa dingin yang mencekam. Ia berlari kecil menuju halte terdekat dari universitasnya namun belum jauh meninggalkan area kampus, Taehyung langsung merasakan hal aneh. Seperti seseoang sedang mengikutinya. Ia memperlambat langkahnya mepertimbangkan apakah sebaiknya ia berbalik dan memastikan secara langsung bahwa ia benar-benar sedang diikuti.

Taehyung menghitug dalam hati. _1.. 2.. 3.._ Taehyung berbalikdan_

Kosong.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengikutinya. Dahi Taehyung mengerut, Ia yakin seseorang tengah mengikutinya tadi. Ia mengedikkan bahu, kembali berbalik kedepan dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tapi Perasaan aneh itu datang lagi. _1.. 2.. 3.._ Taehyung secara cepat kembali menoleh kebelakang dan hasilnya masih sama, Kosong. Ia melirik ke kanan dan kekiri. Ia berada di pinggiran trotoar dan Taehyung bersumpah tidak ada tempat yang bagus untuk dijadikan tempat bersembunyi ditempat itu.

Taehyung kembali membalik badannya dengan gerakan kaku namun beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat apakah ia benar-benar diikuti dan mendapatkan hasil yang sama, kosong. Tidak ada seorangpun disana.

" _ini aneh. Aku yakin tadi benar-benar melihat ada seseorang yang mengikutiku. Ahh sudahlah. Mungkin aku kelelahan sehingga menjadi berlebihan begini"_ batinnya. Ia kemudian berbalik lagi untuk menuju ke Halte bis namun sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia tiba-tiba langsung menoleh kebelakang saat dirasa ada seseorang yang sedang bersamanya, namun hasilnya tetap sama.

 _ **0**_ _ **7 Januari 2016**_

Sebuah bola berwarna orange terlihat menggerling ditengah lapangan dibawah terik matahari sere. Bola itu mengguling kesana-kemari kala seorang pemuda berambut coklat melempar dan memasukkannya kedalam sebuah ring. Pemuda itu sesekali bersorak saat bola itu tepat mengenai Ring dan mendesah kecewa saat lemparannya meleset.

Kim Taehyung. Pemuda itu memilih menghabiskan hari senin sorenya untuk bermain Basket sendiri dilapangan basket yang tersedia dikompleks perumahannya. Sebenarnya, pemuda itu bukanlah seorang pemain handal ataupun penggemar olahraga. Demi tinggi badan Jimin, Taehyung bahkan nyaris membenci yang namanya olahraga. Namun, kemalasannya kali ini harus Ia lawan demi memancing si penguntit.

Terdengar konyol. Memancing seorang penguntit. Tapi mau bagaiman lagi, pemuda itu sudah terlanjur penasaran dengan seseorang yang beberapa hari ini mengikutinya. Taehyung bukannya kelebihan percaya diri memiliki penguntit. Tapi mungkin hanya orang bodoh dan temannya Park Jimin yang tidak akan menyadari saat seseorang terus mengikutimu seperti bayangan.

Saat Taehyung bangun pagi. sepagi apapun itu, ia akan merasa bahwa siluet seseorang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari jendela kamarnya. Lalu dimanapun Taehyung berjalan, entah itu ke kampus, ke supermarket, ke taman, ke lapangan, pulang kerumah. Kemanapun, siluet itu pasti mengikutinya. Dan anehnya. Saat Taehyung hendak melihat orang itu, dengan cepat orang itu akan hilang dari sudut matanya. Bahkan Taehyung tidak tau rupa orang itu. Apakah laki-laki atau perempuan, orang tua atau remaja, Taehyung tak tau. Atau mungkin hantu? Oke. Taehyung tidak mau memikirkan opsi terakhir.

 _Well,_ bukan tanpa alasan Taehyung rela-rela mengeluarkan keringatnya seperti ini. Hanya saja. Saat hari minggu kemarin Taehyung menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya dilapangan ini, Ia bisa merasakan bahwa orang it uterus menunggunya sampai kegiatannya kemarin selesai.

Maka Otak jenius Kim Taehyung berpendapat bahwa jika Ia lama-lama bermain basket begini, orang itu pasti terus menungguinya, kemudian Ia akan kelelahan lalu tertidur dan saat itulah Taehyung akan langsung menemuinya dan member pelajaran. HAHA Rencana sempurna dari Kim Taehyung. Dan disinilah Taehyung sekarang bermain seorang diri dihari yang sudah semakin petang.

"argggghhhh" Taehyung menggera marah, melemparkan bola basketnya dengan keras kelantai lapangan yang tak berdosa. Umpatan demi umpatan keluar dari bibirnya saat menyadari bahwa sudah hampir tiga jam Ia membuang waktu ditempat ini, tapi Penguntitnya itu ternyata malah tak menampakkan diri. _Apa oran_ _g_ _itu men_ _g_ _etahui rencananya?._ Tapi tidak mungkin, hanya Tuhan dan Kim Taehyung yang tau tentang rencananya ini.

Taehyung berjalan dengan gusar kearah pinggir lapangan. Ia meraih botol mineral dan meminumnya kasar. _Sial_. Pekerjaan yang sia-sia hanya membuat tubuhnya menjadi lelah.

Saat Taehyung tengah meneguk minumannya, ekor matanya tak sengaja menangkap siluet seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya dari balik pohon besar tak jauh dari lapangan basket itu.

"sial" umpat Taehyung lagi. Ia segera membuang botol mineralnya dan berlari menuju pohon itu namun siluet itu segera berlari saat mengetahui Taehyung menyadari keberadaannya. Dan lagi-lagi Taehyung mengumpati kelincahan penguntit itu.

 _ **10**_ _ **Januari 2016**_

Taehyung berjalan lambat menyusuri jalanan kompleks rumahnya, Ia menghela nafas jengah saat lagi-lagi merasa bahwa seseorang tengah mengikutinya. Dan sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, saat Taehyung berbalik untuk memastikan, ia tidak melihat seorangpun dibelakangnya.

Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya kesal, ia mempercepat langkahnya menyusuri jalanan kompleks yang sepi. Ia semakin memercepat langkahnya saat melewati gang-gang kecil sekitar kompleks itu. Taehyung segera berbelok arah pada salah satu gang itu dan berhenti disana. ia menopang tubuhnya menggunakan salah satu tangannya, Mengatur nafasnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk keluar dari gang kecil itu.

"Mencariku?" ucap Taehyung sambil berjalan santai keluar dari gang sempit itu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau mencariku bukan?" ucap Taehyung lagi. Nadanya terdengar datar.

Tidak. Taehyung sedang tidak berbicara sendiri. ia sedang berbicara, atau lebih tepatnya bertanya pada seorang laki-laki dijalan utama kompleks itu. Taehyung berdiri beberapa meter dari tempat laki-laki itu berada dan Taehyung dapat melihat laki-laki itu sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara Taehyung tadi. Dan dari gayanya yang celingak-celinguk seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, Taehyung yakin laki-laki itu pasti adalah orang yang selama ini telah mengikutinya. Pemuda itu memiliki tinggi badan sepertinya, atau mungkin sedikit lebih pendek beberapa centi darinya.

Hening. Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Taehyung hendak melangkah untuk mendekati pemuda yang membelakanginya itu tapi gerakaannya terhenti saat pemuda yang diajak bicara tiba-tiba berlari sambil bergumam "maafkan aku" padanya.

Dahi Taehyung mengernyit tak suka. Sekarang Ia yakin orang tadi pasti penguntitnya. Ia menjambak suarainya sendiri. merasa Frustasi, sekelebat pertanyaan bermunculan dikepalanya. siapa sebenarnya orang itu? Apa maunya? Kenapa dia menguntitnya?. Pertanyaan-pertanyaa seperti itu terus berputar dikepalanya. membuat kepalanya sedikit pening.

"yaah setidaknya aku tau. Penguntit itu adalah seorang bocah laki-laki, setidaknya bukan hantu" gumam Taehyung. Diam-diam merasa lega, setidaknya penguntit itu ukanlah seorang yang menakutkan. Dilihat dari seragam _Senior Hi_ _g_ _h School_ berwarna kuning yang dikenakannya.

Taehyung menghela nafas panjang lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumahnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa blok. Tanpa ia sadari orang tadi sudah kembali mengikutinya dari belakang.

 **_TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yaah setidaknya aku tau. Penguntit itu adalah seorang bocah laki-laki, setidaknya bukan hantu" gumam Taehyung. Diam-diam merasa lega, setidaknya penguntit itu bukanlah seorang yang menakutkan. Dilihat dari seragam _Senior Hi_ _g_ _h School_ berwarna kuning yang dikenakannya.

Taehyung menghela nafas panjang lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumahnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa blok. Tanpa ia sadari orang tadi sudah kembali mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Suni _Present_

.

.

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Just it**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Park Jimin

And Other member

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, BL Story (BxB), Typo, OOC.

PS : Rating dan genre bisa berubah seiring berjalannya cerita. Cast yang ditulis hanya yang muncul dalam cerita. Nama cast lain akan ditulis seiring kemunculannya dalam alur cerita.

.

.

.

"kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"tidak ada, hanya ingin mengikutimu"

"Hanya itu?"

"iya. Hanya itu."

 _._

 _._

 _._

oooOOOooo

 _ **_chapter 2_**_

 _ **1**_ _ **1**_ _ **Januari 2016**_

"Selamat pagi _saem,_ maaf saya terlambat". Suara bariton Taehyung menggema diruang kuliah pagi itu. Membungkuk sedikit meminta izin untuk mengikuti perkuliahan dari Dosen _Killer_ , _Choi_ _Saem._ Dosen berkumis itu melirik sedikit jam tangannya lalu kemudian mengagguk konfirmatif.

"lain kali jangan ulangi, beruntung kelas baru dimulai" ucapnya galak yang dibalas ucapan maaf dan terima kasih dari pemuda tampan seantero kampus itu.

Taehyung melangkah malas menuju bangkunya yang disambut tatapan memuja dari para wanita disana akibat peluh yang membanjiri wajah serta kemeja coklatnya sehingga membuat dada bidangnya sedikit tercetak. Terkesan _Sexy._ Sementara teman seperjuangannya Park Jimin menatapnya dengan penuh Tanya.

"Tae kenapa Kau_"

"diamlah Park. Aku lelah" Teahyung segera memotong ucapan Jimin sebelum teman yang dianugrahi hidung yang sedikit itu melontarkan pertanyaan untuknya. Dibalas decakan kesal dari sahabatnya itu.

Taehyung kemudian menempati kursinya yang berada disamping Jimin, lalu mulai mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Lelah. Sebab pemuda tampan itu berlari saat turun dari Bis. Pagi tadi Taehyung terlambat bangun jadilah Ia harus berlari agar tak terlambat masuk kelas namun sayang usahanya sia-sia. Beruntung _Choi Saem_ masih mengijinkannya masuk.

"kau berutang penjelasan Tae. Kenapa tadi kau terlambat?" Tanya Jimin sesaat setelah kelas _Choi Saem_ usai.

"kenapa kau bertanya? Bukankah sudah biasa aku terlambat?"

"bukan begitu. Aku tau kau malas, tapi pengecualian untuk _Choi Saem_ " Jimin berucap. "ada apa? Apa semalam kau kurang tidur?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Taehyung memutar bola mata malas, lalu mengangguk singkat.

"ah. Pasti karena kau sibuk bermain _g_ _ame_ lagi kan?" tebak Jimin dan dihadiahi jitakan sayang dari pemuda Kim.

"kau pikir kerjaanku hanya bermain _g_ _ame_? Aku juga menonton _anime_ " bela Taehyung

"apa bedanya Tae? Itu sama tidak bergunanya" Jimin berujar malas.

"tapi lebih dari itu, ini semua karena penguntit sialan itu" gumam Taehyung dan mendapat pelototan mendramatisir Jimin.

"ada apa dengan pengunti itu? Apa dia tiba-tiba menyerangmu" Tanya Jimin panik. Taehyung memutar bola mata jengah lalu menggeleng pelan dan menceritakan hal yang membuatnya terlambat bangun pada Jimin yang dibalas anggukan mengerti dari sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi semalam kau sengaja tak cepat tidur, untuk melihat sampai kapan Ia akan bertahan berdiri memperhatikan kamarmu?" Tanya Jimin mengulang penjelasan Taehyung tadi.

"Iya. Mataku hampir keluar saat menyadari ternyata bocah itu tidak pulang setelah aku memergokinya dan malah mengikutiku dan berdiri memperhatikanku dari kejauhan" tambah Taehyung.

"dan baru pulang setelah kau mematikan lampu?"

"ya. Kupikir dia mengira aku sudah tidur, makanya dia memilih pulang"

"Kau bilang dia adalah bocah _Senior hi_ _g_ _h school._ Apa kemarin kau sempat melihat wajahnya? Atau melihat _nameta_ _g_ nya? Nama sekolahnya? Jimin kembali bertanya seperti detektif.

Taehyung mengendikkan bahu. "kemarin dia mebelakangiku. Aku tidak pernah bisa melihat wajahnya sebab dia selalu berada dalam jarak yang cukup jauh. Dan dia memakai seragam warna kuning. Kau Tau banyak seragam sekolah menengah atas yang berwarna kuning dikota ini" Jawab Taehyung.

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Taehyung, Jimin berpamitan untuk menuju ruang _Dance_. Aktifitas wajibnya. Sementara Taehyung memilih pulang sebab hari ini hanya ada mata kuliah _Choi saem_ jadi pemuda surai coklat itu berencana pulang kerumah dan tidur sepeuasnya.

Taehyung berjalan santai menuju ke halte Bis tempatnya biasa menunggu. Selang beberapa menit. Bis tujuannya tiba, Ia memasuki Bis itu dan duduk dibagian depan sambil mendengarkan music melalu _aerphone_ nya. Taehyung mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya, mengikuti alunan musik yang mengalun ditelinganya. Pemuda itu menyeringai tampan saat mengenyadari bahwa bocah penguntit itu lagi-lagi mengikutinya. _Kali ini kau akan tertan_ _g_ _kap._ Batinnya.

Bis berhenti, Taehyung turun dengan santai. Dan bisa Ia rasakan bahwa bocah itu ikut turun dari bis. Taehyung tersenyum dan melangkah perlahan berpura-pura tidak menyadari kehadiran bocah itu. Pemuda itu berjalan memasuki wilayah kompleksnya. Namun Ia tidak mengambil jalur yang biasa Ia lewati, melainkan jalur lain yang memutar membuat jarak rumahnya sedikit jauh.

Senyum Taehyung semakin mengembang saat menyadari bahwa Bocah penguntit itu masih setia mengikutinya. Taehyung sekarang mempercepat langkahnya. Memasuki jalanan-jalan kecil kompleks itu dan mengambil jalur memutar dan lagi-lagi bocah penguntit itu setia mengikutinya.

Saat sampai pada sebuah perempatan, Taehyung segera berlari mengambil jalur kanan lalu berbelok lagi kekiri mamasuki jalanan sempit yang sebenarnya masih terhubung satu sama lain dari jalanan lainnya. Hal itu ternyata berhasil membuat si bocah penguntit bingung. Bocah itu berhenti diperempatan. Menengokkan kepalanya kesegela arah, mencoba mencari jalur yang dilewati Taehyung. Taehyung yang melihatnya dari kejauhan tersenyum puas. Perlahan, Ia mendekati bocah itu yang masih kebingungan dan tidak menyadari kehadiran Taehyung yang mulai mendekatinya.

"mencariku?" Taehyung berujar setelah berdiri dibelakang Bocah penguntit itu. Taehyung bisa melihat jika tubuh bocah itu tiba-tiba membeku.

"berhenti" teriakkan dari suara bariton Taehyung menggelegar dijalan sempit itu, berhasil membuat kaki bocah penguntit yang hendak berlari itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

"siapa kau? Apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa kau menguntitku hah?" geram Taehyung semakin membuat bocah itu bungkam.

"bicaralah bocah" teriak Taehyung sambil menarik lengan bocah itu kasar, membuatnya terpaksa berbalik kebelakang dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah marah Kim Taehyung.

"hey jawab aku. Kau tuli hah?" teriak Taehyung lagi. Suara beratnya benar-benar menakutkan.

"ma-maaf. Maafkan aku" cicit bocah itu. Suaranya gemetar. Dengan badan yang juga gemetar.

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya melihat Bocah itu memejamkan matanya kuat, wajahnya nampak pucat.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "kutanya sekali lagi. Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanyanya dengan intonasi suaranya sedikit menurun melihat bocah itu sepertinya sangat ketakutan.

"a-aku hanya ingin mengikutimu. aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu, a-aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Sungguh!" jawab bocah itu terbata.

"maafkan aku" si bocah kembali berucap. Ia berjongkok memeluk kedua lututnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

Taehyung lagi-lagi mengerutkan dahinya. _Asta_ _g_ _a bocah ini._ Batinnya. Ia kemudian berdehem kecil melunakkan sedikit ekspresinya.

"siapa namamu? Dan dimana asalmu" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Merasa pria dihadapannya sudah tidak marah, bocah itu mendongak, membuka mata perlahan, memberanikan diri menatap wajah lawan bicaranya.

Bocah itu menggelengkan kepalanya "kau tidak perlu tau" gumamnya pelan.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya saat menyadari bahwa mata yang sedari tadi tertutup itu sudah berkaca-kaca siap mengeluarkan cairannya. Taehyung memejamkan mata dan menghirup udara lalu membuangnya kasar. Demi ABS kempes Jimin, rupanya Taehyung benar-benar sedang berhadapan dengan seorang bocah. Jika ada orang yang melewati jalan itu dan melihat mereka, sudah pasti Ia akan dikira sebagai Preman pasar yang sedang membully bocah TK. Taehyung memijat pelipisnya dramatis. Jika Ia terus bertanya, bocah ini mungkin akan menangis.

Melihat gerak-gerik Taehyung bocah itu kembali berucap dengan suara paraunya.

"kau marah? maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud mengganggumu" mendengarnya, membuat Taehyung lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafas kasar ntah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"baiklah aku tidak akan marah. tapi berjanjilah. Berhenti mengikutiku karena itu membuatku tidak nyaman" ucap Taehyung. Tapi bocah itu tidak menjawab dan malah menatap Taehyung dengan bola mata besarnya yang terlihat seperti kelinci.

"sekarang jangan duduk disitu, dan pulanglah" ucap Taehyung lagi dan berbalik meninggalkan bocah itu. bukannya menuruti Taehyung bocah itu malah berdiri diam dan menatap Taehyung dengan raut penuh kebingungan.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Pulanglah" ujar Taehyung saat berbalik lagi dan melihat bocah itu masih setia berdiri ditempatnya.

"aku tidak Tau jalan pulang" jawab bocah itu polos. Dan Taehyung rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya saat itu juga.

 _ **12**_ _ **Januari 2016**_ _ **.**_

Taehyung berjalan santai menuju gerbang kampus sambil bersenandung kecil mengikuti lagu yang didengar dari _aerphone_ nya. Sesekali tersenyum kecil pada gadis-gadis yang tengah malu-malu menatapnya dengan wajah merona.

"oppa" panggilan dari seorang gadis didepan pintu masuk universitas menghentikan langkahnya.

"ne?" balasnya.

"in-ini untukmu" gadis itu berujar gugup, serasa memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung memperhatikan kotak itu sebentar, lalu tersenyum kecil mengambil pemerian gadis berambut panjang itu.

"gomawoo" ucapnya masih dengan senyum tampannya membuat gadis itu memekik senang nyaris melompat kegirangan.

"chomna" ucapnya girang lalu membungkuk dan berlari kecil sambil memegangi pipinya yang merona.

Taehyung tersenyum _la_ _g_ _i_. Dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya, Sesekali berhenti untuk menerima hadiah-hadiah dari penggemarnya.

"hai Jim" sapa Taehyung saat tiba diruangan dan menemukan Jimin yang tengah duduk sambil membaca sebuah komik.

"oh. Hai" balas Jimin tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

"Jim. Sepulang kuliah nanti, temani aku ke restoran yang baru buka didepan universitas ada menu baru disana dan aku ingin mecobanya, lalu kita ke took buku, aku ingin membeli komik baru dank au tenang saja aku akan membelikanmu juga." Ucapan panjang Kim Taehyung sukses menagalikan Jimin dari komik bacaannya lalu memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan horror.

"ada apa denganmu Tae? Kau kerasukan? Atau penguntitmu itu tiba-tiba menyerangmu dan menyuntikmu dengan cairan aneh hingga pagi-pagi begini kau sudah mengigau?" Tanya Jimin heran, sebab tidak biasanya Taehyung mengajaknya pergi, apalagi mentraktirnya.

"berhenti menatapku seperti itu Jim, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Taehyung memutar bola mata jengah. "hari ini aku senang. Bocah itu akhirnya berhenti mengikutiku" lanjutnya.

"benarkah? Bagaimana kau bisa tau? Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Jimin ragu, Ia menaruh Komiknya lalu beralih sepenuhnya kepada Taehyung guna mendengar cerita sahabatnya itu.

Taehyung mengangguk semangat " kemarin aku akhirnya memergokinya. Aku membentaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti mengikutiku. Sepertinya dia sangat ketakutan. tadi saat aku bangun aku tidak melihatnya disekitar rumahku, dan tidak merasa dia mengikuti sampai kesini. jadi aku yakin, dia tidak akan berani mengikutiku lagi" jelas Taehyung panjang lebar.

"kau bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana kau akhirnya bisa memergokinya?"

"seperti biasa, dia selalu mengekoriku kemanapun. Jadi kemarin saat turun dari Bis, aku mengambil jalan memutar dan menjebaknya dijalanan kecil menuju Kompleks"

"jadi Bagaimana rupanya? Lalu apa kau bertanya alasannya mengikutimu?"

"aku bertanya, tapi dia tidak mau menjawab, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti bocah. Kulitnya putih mulus, hidungnya mancung, matanya bulat seperti kelinci, pipinya gembil dan dua gigi depannya lucu membuatnya terlihat seperti kelinci saat berbicara" ucap Taehyung sambil menerawang sosok bocah penguntit itu.

"wow. Deskriptifmu sangat _detil_ Tae. Aku tidak pernah ingat kau bisa menghafal wajah seseorang sebaik itu" Ujar Jimin "ngomong-ngomong, dia itu manusia atau kelinci? Dari tadi kau banyak menyebut kata kelinci" lanjutnya.

Taehyung tertawa "dia seperti kelinci kecil"

"kelinci kecil?" Tanya Jimin menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Iya kelinci kecil. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil, kemarin saat aku membentaknya, matanya langsung berkaca-kaca nyaris menangis. Saat aku menyuruhnya pulang, dia malah menatapku polos dan mengatakan bahwa tidak tau jalan pulang" Jelas Taehyung panjang lebar dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"lalu kau mengantarnya pulang?" Tanya Jimin lagi. Sepertinya sangat berbakat jadi detektif.

"anehnya saat aku menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang, dia menolak, dan memintaku untuk pulang dan dia mengikut dibelakangku dalam diam, setelah sampai di depan rumahku dan aku menoleh kebelakang, dia sudah tidak disana. kurasa dia hanya menghapal jalur dari rumahku ke rumahnya" jelas Taehyung panjang lebar. Jimin hendak mengajukan pertanyaan lagi namun terpotong oleh suara merdu Kang _Seon_ _g_ _san_ _g_ _nim_. Membuat Jimin melupakan pertanyaannya dan langsung focus pada dosen cantik itu.

Taehyung benar-benar membuktikan perkataannya, setelah semua jadwal kuliah Usai jam tiga sore tadi, Ia langsung menarik Jimin dan mengunjungi semua tempat yang sudah direncanakan ingin dikunjunginya. Dia juga membuktikan kata-katanya untuk membelikan Jimin Komik baru, membuat Jimin diam-diam berterima kasih pada si bocah penguntit yang telah membuat _mood_ Kim Taehyung baik hari ini.

Jimin menempatkan bokong seksinya pada sebuah kursi ditaman kota kemudian disusul oleh Taehyung disampingnya. Beristirahat sejenak setelah lelah berjalan-jalan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

"ada apa denganmu Tae? Dari tadi kau selalu menoleh kesana kemari. Kau mencari sesuatu?" Jimin mulai bertanya lagi.

"tidak. Hanya saja, aku tidak merasakan seseorang mengikutiku. Kurasa bocah itu benar-benar berhenti mengikutiku." Gumam Taehyung.

"hey! Kenapa nadamu jadi terdengar kecewa begitu?" Tanya Jimin sambil menyenderkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi taman itu.

"apa maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak. Aku senang jika dia akhirnya berhenti, hanya saja, aku masih belum tau apa alasannya sebenarnya menguntitku" ucap Taehyung ikut menyandarkan punggungnya.

"kau bilang dia tidak lebih dari seorang kelinci kecil yang bahkan tidak tau arah jalan selain rumahmu ke rumahnya. kurasa dia memang tidak berniat menguntitmu. Mungkin saja dia hanya orang suruhan salah satu penggemarmu. Dan saat mengetahui kau memergokinya kemarin, orang yang menyuruhnya itu memintanya berhenti menguntitmu" Ucap Jimin.

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu, "kurasa kau benar" gumamnya sambil meneguk minuman kaleng yang sempat dibelinya disupermarket tadi. Taehyung nyaris tersedak saat melihat seorang pemuda lain yang sedang duduk tidak jauh dari rempatnya, Taehyung menyipitkan mata memperhatikan secara _detil_ pemuda berbaju kuning tersebut dan saat Teahyung berhasil melihat wajahnya, pemuda itu mendesah, ternyata pemuda bebaju kuning itu bukan penguntitnya. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. _Ada apa den_ _g_ _anku?._ Batinnya.

To be continued

.

.

.

Hyyy… Cahpter 2 Update.. ini adalah pengalaman pertama saya menulis dan meng- _update_ FF, baru sedang belajar dan langsung ambil genre Yaoi HAHAHA jadi terima kasih kepada yang sudah bersedia membaca FF abal-abal ini,, dan yang me- _review_ juga terimakasih... Jadi kalau ada yang kurang memuaskan, mohon dimaafkan

Jangan lupa.. review Juseoyeo…

Chapter 3 Si Tae bakal ketemu lagi ama penguntitnya jadi di tunggu yaaah.


	3. Chapter 3

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu, "kurasa kau benar" gumamnya sambil meneguk minuman kaleng yang sempat dibelinya disupermarket tadi. Taehyung nyaris tersedak saat melihat seorang pemuda lain yang sedang duduk tidak jauh dari rempatnya, Taehyung menyipitkan mata memperhatikan secara _detil_ pemuda berbaju kuning tersebut dan saat Teahyung berhasil melihat wajahnya, pemuda itu mendesah, ternyata pemuda bebaju kuning itu bukan penguntitnya. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. _Ada apa den_ _g_ _anku?._ Batinnya.

.

.

.

Suni _Present_

.

.

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Just it**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

And Other member

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, BL Story (BxB), Typo, OOC.

PS : Rating dan genre bisa berubah seiring berjalannya cerita. Cast yang ditulis hanya yang muncul dalam cerita. Nama cast lain akan ditulis seiring kemunculannya dalam alur cerita.

.

.

.

"kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"tidak ada, hanya ingin mengikutimu"

"Hanya itu?"

"iya. Hanya itu."

 _._

 _._

 _._

o

 _ **_chapter 3_**_

.

 _ **17**_ _ **Januari 2016**_

 _ **.**_

Taehyung menggeliat tidak jelas di ranjangnya, Sebenarnya Taehyung sudah bangun sekitar dua jam yang lalu dan sekarang pemuda itu bingung sendiri ingin melakukan apa, Ia melirik jam yang bertengger didinding kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Ia tidak mempunyai _schedule_ hari ini, kecuali Reuni kecil-kecilan bersama sahabat SMA jam sepuluh pagi nanti.

Taehyung bangun sepagi ini bukan untuk bersiap-siap menghadiri acara Reuni kecil-kecilan itu. tapi sudah beberapa hari ini, sadar atau tidak. Taehyung memang selalu bangun lebih awal sekitar jam enam pagi hanya untuk melihat apakah kelinci penguntitnya –entah sejak kapan Taehyung menjulukinya seperti itu– sedang berdiri memperhatikannya atau tidak. Dan sudah bebarapa hari ini Taehyung sering terlambat tidur. Menunggu jika saja kelinci itu tiba-tiba berdiri diluar kamarnya seperti yang biasa dilakukannya saat Taehyung hendak tidur. Tapi semenjak Insiden Taehyung yang memergokinya dan sedikit membentaknya, Kelinci itu benar-benar tidak pernah menampakkan diri lagi.

Taehyung mengusak rambut kecoklatannya dengan kasar, tidak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri yang begitu gusar memikirkan si kelinci penguntit, tidak bisa Ia pungkiri ada sedikit rasa bersalah dihatinya saat mengingat bentakannya pada Kelinci penguntit itu, apa lagi saat Ia mengingat mata berkaca-kaca itu, entah mengapa perasaan aneh hinggap dihatinya, Taehyung bukanlah pemuda yang melankolis. Tapi saat Taehyung menatap mata bulat si penguntit itu, Taehyung tau, ada sesuatu yang lain pada sorot itu, bukan hanya sebuah ketakutan akibat bentakan Taehyung tapi sesuatu yang lain dan Taehyung tidak tau apa itu.

Setelah puas dengan pikirannya sendiri, Taehyung akhirnya bangkit dari ranjangnya, bergegas mandi dan berpakaian rapi untuk menuju taman kota tempat Ia dan teman-temannya merencanakan pertemuan. Waktunya masih dua jam lagi tapi Taehyung bosan dirumah jadilah Ia memilih berangkat lebi awal. Taman itu dekat dari kompleksnya jadi Taehyung bisa berjalan santai kesana.

.

.

Taehyung duduk santai pada salah satu kursi yang disediakan ditaman itu, seperti biasa, ditelinganya terpasang earphone untuk mendengarkan lagu. Ia sesekali mengedarkan pandagannya sekedar menghilangkan bosan mengingat teman-temannya mungkin akan datang sekitar 30 menit atau mungkin lebih karena sekarang waktu masih menunjukkan jam Sembilan lewat. Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya memandang sekitar lalu beralih pada jam yang bertengger dilengan kirinya. Namun, sedetik kemudian matanya membulat dan kepalanya langsung mengadah saat menyadari sesuatu. Disana, dibelakang tempatnya duduk, beberapa meter darinya seseorang dengan pakaian kuning mencolok tengah duduk dengan kepala memununduk. Pemuda itu memincingkan mata. tidak salah lagi, si baju kuning itu pasti kelinci penguntitnya.

Taehyung perlahan berdiri dan melangkah ke arah si baju kuning yang Taehyung yakin adalah si Kelinci penguntit. Ia tersenyum saat sudah sampai didepan orang yang masih terlihat menunduk itu.

"Kau pasti mengikutiku lagi kan?" ucap Taehyung percaya diri tapi tidak mendapat jawaban dari lawan bicara.

"Hey!" tegur Taehyung lagi namun belum mendapat respon.

"Hey. Jangan berpura-pura menunuduk. Aku tau. Kau pasti si kelinci penguntitkan?" Ucap Taehyung lagi. Pemuda itu sedikit berdecak karena dari tadi terus dianggurkan, Ia lalu menunundukkan sedikit badannya untuk melihat wajah si lawan bicara. Taehyung tersentak dan langsung mengulum bibirnya menahan tawa. Ia memang tidak salah perkiraan, Si baju kuning itu memang kelinci penguntitnya, tapi si kelinci itu ternyata sedang tertidur. Pantas saja dari tadi terus menunduk. Dan Taehyung tidak bisa menahan kekehannya saat sadar ternyata baju kuning yang dikenakan kelinci itu adalah sebuah Piyama Pikachu dengan Hiasan telinga di _Hoodie_ nya. _Bocah sekali._ Batin Taehyung.

Taehyung sedikit menggerakkan tangannya ke bahu bocah itu dan mengguncangnya pelan, berniat membangunkan.

"hey. Bangun" gumam Taehyung.

"hey bangunlah" gumamnya lagi tapi tetap tidak ada respon. Taehyung beberapa kali berucap tapi yang dibangunkan sepertinya seorang kelinci yang sedang berhibernasi -jika memang ada-, jangankan terbangun, bergerak sedikit saja tidak. Pemuda itu akhirnya menyerah untuk membangunkan si kelinci dan memilih duduk di sampingnya sambil menunggu teman-temannya. _Bosan ju_ _g_ _a menun_ _gg_ _u sendiri meskipun seperti duduk disampin_ _g_ _batu, setidaknya dia punya teman duduk kan daripada sendiri_. Pikirnya.

Setelah duduk beberapa menit, Taehyung merasa bosan. Ia menatap bocah yang masih setia dialam mimpinya itu, merasa kasihan melihat posisi tidurnya, bukankah itu tidak nyaman? Mungkin lehernya akan terasa sakit. Taehyung berinisiatif untuk membangunkannya lagi tapi tetap bocah itu seperti batu saja. Taehyung memperhatikan wajah Si bocah yang tertidur pulas, wajah itu terlihat pucat. Lalu Ia mengedarkan lagi pandangannya kesekeliling taman, salju mulai lebat, dan suhu semakin dingin. Taehyung memperhatikan lagi bocah itu. Piyama yang digunakannya tidak terlalu bisa diandalkan untuk menghalau dingin.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya dalam dan membuangnya kasar kumpulan asap terlihat mengepul didepan bibir tebalnya. Sisi kemanusiannya tak tega juga melihat bocah itu. Perlahan Ia bangkit dan mendekat kearah bocah itu, menepuk pipinya pelan. _Din_ _g_ _in_ _sekali_. Batinnya. Pemuda itu perlahan meraba-raba bagian sisi tubuh bocah itu, tepatnya bagian saku. mencoba mencari Handphone untuk menghubungi keluarganya.

"dapat!" seru Taehyung saat tangannya merasakan benda persegi empat itu, Ia lalu mengeluarkan benda itu perlahan, _heol_ Ia jadi terlihat seperti pencuri sekarang.

Setelah Taehyung berhasil mengambil Handphone itu, wajahnya langsung _blank. "_ Benar juga, Handphonenya pasti dikunci" gumamnya saat mengaktifkan Handphone itu dan ternyata memiliki kata sandi. Taehyung tidak mengenal bocah itu, jadi Ia tidak bisa menerka kode apa kira-kira yang digunakan bocah itu. _Isen_ _g_ _,_ Taehyung mencoba mengisi sandi itu dengan sesuatu tentang dirinya. _Hey_ bocah kelinci ini penguntitnya, jadi bisa sajakan?

Taehyung kemudian menulis namanya –namun ternyata gagal –

tanggal lahirnya –gagal–

alamat rumahnya –gagal –

ok. Sepertinya idenya buruk karena tidak ada satupun yang berhubungan dengan Taehyung untuk membuka sandi itu. Taehyung kembali manaruh Handpone tersebut kedalam saku bocah kelinci itu. Ia merogoh sakunya, mengambil sebuah _Hot Pack_ dan menaruhnya lagi kedalam saku bocah itu. Setelah itu, Ia membuka syal berwarna merah yang sedari tadi melingkar dilehernya -Ia ingat syal itu adalah pemberian seorang anak kecil yang tak dikenalnya- lalu mengalungkannya dileher kelinci peguntit itu. Kemudian Ia mengangkat _Hodie_ piyama bocah itu untuk menutup kepalanya. setelah itu, taehyung memakai _Hodie_ Jaketnyauntuk menutup kepalanya sendiri sebelum akhirnya berjongkok, melingkarkan tangan si bocah ke lehernya dan mengangkatnya. Berjalan menjauh dari taman menuju kompleks rumahnya.

Yup! Kim Taehyung sekarang sedang menggendong Si kelinci penguntit setelah sebelumnya mencoba menghangatkannya. Karena demi apa, tubuh bocah itu sangat kedinginan. Jadi Taehung berinisiatif untuk membawa bocah itu ke rumahnya untuk sementara sampai bocah itu terbangun dan pulang sendiri ke rumahnya.

Handphone Taehyung bergetar sesaat setelah Ia meninggalkan taman, dengan susah payah, Ia mengambil handphone yang berada di sakunya dan menerima telepon dari temannya.

" _eodiya?_ " sebuah suara terdengar diseberang telepon.

"ah Mian, kurasa aku tidak bisa datang, ada urusan mendadak"

"ah begitu? _Arraseo._ kami masih menunggu beberapa teman lagi, semoga urusanmu lancer. Balas suara diseberang.

Diperjalanan, Taehyung dapat merasakan cekikikan dari beberapa orang yang melewatinya. Beruntung kepalanya dan kepala bocah itu tertutup _Hodie,_ jadi Taehyung tidak perlu khawatir karena wajah mereka ikut tertutup. Taehyung sesekali tersenyum saat merasa pemuda yang tengah digendongya itu mengerang kecil memperbaiki posisi, mengeratkan sendiri tangannya pada pundak Taehyung, mengusap wajahnya di belakang leher pemuda itu kemudian mendengkur kecil. Hal it terus berulang ketika badan bocah itu sedikit merosot kebawah, membuat Taehyung menambah kekuatan untuk mengangkatnya dan berusaha menyamankan tidurnya.

.

.

.

Taehyung membaringkan bocah itu keatas kasur setelah mereka sampai dirumahnya. Kembali tersenyum saat melihat bocah itu lagi-lagi menggeliat langsung menyambar guling Taehyung, memeluknya erat dan kembali mendengkur kecil. Taehyung hendak melangkahkan kakinya saat mendengar suara ringtone Handphone dari lagu penyanyi imut IU menggema dikamarnya, ringtone itu jelas bukan berasal dari handphonenya. Ia melirik ke arah saku bocah yang masih terlelap itu, menimbang apakah Ia harus mengangkat panggilan itu atau tidak. Jika Ia mengangkatnya, sangat tidak sopan, dan mungkin Ia akan tertuduh sebagai penculik. Tapi Jika tidak diangkat. Ia tidak akan bisa menerima orang yang entah siapa sedang menelpon itu untuk menjemput kelinci penguntit itu dirumahnya.

Suara ringtone itu berhenti, membuat Taehyung tersadar dari perdebatan hatinya sendiri dan berniat keluar dari kamar, namun saat berada di ujung pintu kamar, handphone itu kembali berbunyi. Membuat Taehyung berpikir lagi, namun akhirnya Pemuda itu mengambil Hanphone yang sedang berdering itu dari saku si bocah kelinci untuk mengangkatnya. Mungkin saja penting. Tulisan " _Seokjin_ _Hyun_ _g_ " tertera di layar ponsel pintar itu.

" _Hallo?_ " Sapa suara diseberang sesaat setelah Taehyung merima panggilan itu.

"Hallo?" Taehyung menjawab.

" _J-oh Hallo? Siapa ini?_ " nada diseberang terdengar panik.

"aku_"

" _Kim Taehyun_ _g_ _?_ " suara diseberang memotong perkataan Taehyung membuat pemuda itu mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. _Dia men_ _g_ _enalku?._ Batinnya.

" _yan_ _g_ _men_ _g_ _an_ _g_ _kat pan_ _gg_ _ilan ini, Kim Taehyun_ _g_ _?_ " suara diseberang berucap lagi sebab belum mendapat jawaban dari yang ditanya.

Taehyung berdehem kecil lalu menjawab "ya. Bagaimana kau_"

" _ah Syukurlah. Aku pikir oran_ _g_ _lain. Oh ya Kim Taehyun_ _g_ _-ssi bisakah aku minta tolon_ _g_ _untuk menja_ _g_ _a adikku? Aku punya pekerjaan mendadak hari ini, Oran_ _g_ _tuaku masi berada di luar kota. Bocah itu tadi meminta izin untuk menemuimu. Aku khawatir dia akan kesepian jika pulan_ _g_ _dan tidak ada seoran_ _g_ _pun dirumah_ " orang diseberang berucap panjang lebar membuat Taehyung menggertakkan giginya kesal. Ucapannya dipotong lagi.

" _kau bisakan? Ok terima kasih."_ Dan tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari Taehyung sambungan telepon itu diputus secara sepihak.

Taehyung memasang wajah _blank_ nya tidak mengerti dengan orang di telepon tadi, Dia mengetahui bahwa yang mengangkat panggilan itu adalah Taehyung, memotong ucapannya seenaknya, cerewet, suka memerintah dan APA TADI? DIA DIMINTA MENJAGA SI KELINCI PENGUNTIT? Seenaknya sekali orang itu. Dan Taehyung baru menyadari yang terakhir itu. Ia ingin berteriak kesal namun diurungkan saat melihat si bocah tidur dengan tenang dan damai, seperti bocah polos tanpa dosa. pemuda itu akhirnya menaruh kembali Handphone itu dan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

.

.

Taehyung menghentikan permainan _g_ _ame_ nya. Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan jam 12 siang dan bocah itu sudah tertidur dikamarnya hampir 2 jam. Ia lalu bangkit dari duduk nyamannya, berjalan menuju kamar hendak memeriksa keadaan si Bocah. Taehyung membuka pintu kamaarnya sedikit lalu menyembulkan kepalanya di sana. Hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh indra penglihatannya adalah si kelinci penguntit tengah duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan wajah bingung memperhatikan kamarnya. Bocah itu sedikit tersentak saat merasa pintu kamar terbuka. Menampakkan seorang Kim Taehyung yang kini berdiri diambang pintu. Bocah itu segera berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"H-hyung" bocah itu bergumam gugup "ap-apa aku sedang berada dikamarmu sekarang?" tanyanya.

"setiap hari kau memperhatikannya, jelas kau sudah hafal bukan?" jawab Taehyung datar,

"bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?" Tanya bocah itu lagi masih setia menunudukkan kepalanya.

"kau terbang dalam keadaan tidur dari taman itu hingga kesini" jawab Taehyung sarkatis.

"ma_maaf" cicit bocah itu, tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi, Ia sudah menduga pasti Taehyung yang menggendongnya. Tidak mungkinkan perkataan Taehyung yang tentang dia terbang itu benar.

"ck. Dasar. Lain kali jika ingin menguntit orang usahakan jangan merepotkannya. Kau tau, kegiatan menguntitmu itu saja sudah membuatku tidak nyaman" Ucap Taehyung lagi dengan nada dingin.

"ma_maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud. Sungguh!"

"ah sudahlah. asal kau tidak mengulanginya lagi." Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya.

"kalau begitu terima kasih. aku akan pulang" ujarnya gugup seraya mengangkat kepalanya berniat keluar dari kamar itu tapi suara Taehyung mengintrupsinya

"hyungmu memintaku untuk menjagamu, tidak ada seorangpun dirumahmu. Jadi tinggallah dulu disini sampai Hyungmu pulang." Teahyung berucap ragu.

"Hyung? hyungku? Kau berbicara dengan Hyungku?" bocah itu memiringkan kepalanya. bertanya penuh kebingungan yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Taehyung tersenyum, yang dihadapinya benar-benar seorang bocah. Tangannya reflex terangkat mengusap kepala bocah itu.

"dia menelponmu tadi, karena aku terganggu dengan deringmu itu jadi aku mengangkatnya. Dan dia memintaku yang lebih terlihat memaksaku untuk menjagamu"

"oh begitu." Ucap bocah itu itu tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan. Namun sedetik kemudian Ia tersentak seperti menyadari seseuatu. Ia buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya membuat suarainya sedikit keluar dari _Hodie_ yang masih menutipi kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku pulang saja. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu Hyung" ucapnya kembali menunduk.

Taehyung menggertakkan giginya gemas, bocah ini keras kepala juga.

"aku tidak mau dicap sebagai orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Tinggallah di sini sampai Hyungmu datang. Bukankah kau senang mengekoriku? Aku akan tinggal dirumah seharian penuh ini, jadi kau bebas memperhatikanku. Sekarang, berbaringlah. Kau hampir membeku saat ditaman tadi. Kau terlihat pucat, aku tidak mau seseorang mati kedinginan hanya karena menguntitku" ucap Taehyung panjang lebar seraya menarik bocah itu untuk kembali berbaring dikasurnya dan menyelimutinya.

"terima kasih Hyung" gumam bocah itu dengan senyum manisnya. Membuat Taehyung tertegun untuk sesaat.

Taehyung berdehem. "tunggulah disini. Aku akan keluar membeli makanan" ucap Taehyung hendak meninggalkan kamar, namun kemudian, Ia kembali berbalik menghadap bocah itu.

"oh ya. Kau menguntitku jadi sudah pasti kau tau semua tentangku. Sekarang giliranku, aku ingin tau siapa namamu?" ucap Taehyung.

"it-itu kurasa Hyung tidak perlu tau siapa namaku" bocah itu berucap gugup menunundukkan kepalanya, jarinya memainkan ujung selimut yang menutupinya.

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hey jangan sok misterius. Aku hanya ingin tau siapa namamu. Setidaknya aku tidak menampung seseorang tanpa nama dirumahku" ucapnya sedikit kesal.

Bocah itu menggeleng "maafkan aku. aku tidak bisa memberitahumu" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Wae? Kau takut ku laporkan ke polisi atas tuntutan pelanggaran privacy?" Tanya Taehyung namun tidak mendapat jawaban dari yang ditanya.

"baiklah aku akan menelpon polisi jika kau tidak mau memberitahu namamu" ucap taehyung kesal dan berpura-pura mengambil handphonenya.

"J-jangan." Bocah itu menghentikan pergerakan tangan Taehyung, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"kalau begitu sebutkan namamu. Apa susahnya?" ucap Taehyung final, dengan sorot mata tajam menandakan bahwa Ia tidak menerima bantahan.

Bocah itu menggigit bibir bawahnya takut. Kemudian bergumam pelan, sangat pelan.

"Jungkook. Namaku Jungkook"

"apa? Jungguk?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Jungkook. Bukan Jungguk." Ulang bocah itu, sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Jungkuk?" Taehyung mendekatkan telinganya.

"Jungkook" bocah itu sedikit berteriak.

"apa? Jongkook?" Tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Ish Bukan, Hyung pikir aku penyanyi berotot itu?" bocah itu berucap kesal dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut "Jungkook! Jeon Jungkook. Bukan Jongkook" ucap bocah itu lagi menekankan kata pada namanya lengkap dengan gerakan tangannya mempertegas. membuat Taehyung mengulum bibirnya menahan tawa. _Heol_ dia bukannya tidak mendengar apa yang bocah itu katakan, dia duduk dipinggir kasur menghadap pada bocah itu dengan posisi sangat dekat. jadi meskipun suaranya pelan, Taehyung masih bisa mendengarnya.

"ooh Jungkook" ucap Taehyung dibalas dengan anggukan mantap dari bocah itu –Jungkook –

"Nah Jungkook aku mau Tanya lagi. kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Taehyung

"tidak ada, hanya ingin mengikutimu" Jawab Jungkook kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Taehyung lagi. Alisnya berkerut bingung.

Jungkook menghela nafas lalu membuangnya kasar. "iya. Hanya itu" Ucapnya. Membuat Taehyung sedikit kesal tidak puas dengan jawabannya.

"oh ya Hyung bagaimana kau tau bahwa aku mengikutimu?" Tanya Jungkook. Kepalanya kembali menghadap kearah Taehyung.

"Mudah saja" Taehyung menjawab enteng. "Ini" ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah pakaian Jungkook.

"Heh?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kau kurang cerdas, jika kau ingin menguntit seseorang, setidaknya jangan memakai warna yang mencolok dan cobalah pakai warna lain selain warna kuning" Taehyung berujar dengan sedikit kekehan.

"apa semencolok itu?" Tanya Jungkook lagi dengan ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan bagi Taehyung.

"Tentu saja sangat mencolok. Aku awalnya tidak tau. Tapi akhirnya aku merasa ada yang aneh. Ada seseorang berpakaian warna kuning selalu terlihat beberapa meter dari tempatku berada, dan karena terlalu sering melihat siluet itu dari kejauhan. aku yakin aku pasti sedang dikuntit, dan ternyata benarkan?" Ucap Taehyung sambil mencoba mengingat.

"Hyung bisakah kau berhenti menggunakan kata penguntit? Aku tidak menguntit Hyung, hanya mengikuti" Jungkook berucap kesal.

"itu sama saja bocah" Taehyung berujar sambil mencubit hidung bangir Jungkook dengan gemas.

"dan aku bukan bocah Hyung, aku hanya lebih muda dua tahun darimu" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"benarkah? Tapi kau lebih terlihat seperti kelinci kecil"

"dan aku bukan kelinci" Jungkook semakin kesal, Ia membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Taehyung dan meraih selimut dengan kasar lalu menutupi dirinya. Dan Taehyung tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa melihat tingkah kelinci kecil itu.

.

.

.

TBC / Delete?

.

.

.

Hyyy… Cahpter 3 Update.. hwaaa apa ini? maaf kurang memuaskan… ini adalah FF pertama saya, jadi kalau ada yang kurang silahkan kritik dan sarannya..

PS : Nama Jungkook dari awal emang gak ku sebutin karena FF ini lebih mengambil dari sudut kehidupannya(?) Taehyung. Dan aku gak sebutin karena ada alasannya. Itu akan terjawab di Chap2 selanjutnya.

Terima kasih Untuk yang sudah mau membaca dan meyempatkan diri me- _review_ FF abal-abal ini..

 **Christal Alice** : Terima kasih buat sarannya.. sarannya bermanfaat banget..

 **kurokuroninja :** sealamat! Tebakanmu benar.. hahaha,, gimana? udah panjang(?)kan?

 **ulyalenivk3001:** ini udah update

Big Thanks kepada Adiskmh yang sudah menerror saya dengan permintaanya membuat saya bersemangat untuk melnyelesaikan chap FF ini.. hahah


	4. Chapter 4

"aku bukan bocah Hyung, aku hanya lebih muda dua tahun darimu" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"benarkah? Tapi kau lebih terlihat seperti kelinci kecil"

"dan aku bukan kelinci" Jungkook semakin kesal, Ia membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Taehyung dan meraih selimut dengan kasar lalu menutupi dirinya. Dan Taehyung tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa melihat tingkah kelinci kecil itu..

* * *

.

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Just it**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Jung Heoseok

Min Yoongi

And Other member

Rate : T

VKook

Warning : Yaoi, BL Story (BxB), Typo, OOC.

PS : Rating dan genre bisa berubah seiring berjalannya cerita. Cast yang ditulis hanya yang muncul dalam cerita. Nama cast lain akan ditulis seiring kemunculannya dalam alur cerita.

.

.

.

"kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"tidak ada, hanya ingin mengikutimu"

"Hanya itu?"

"iya. Hanya itu."

 _._

 _._

o

 _ **_chapter 4_**_

.

Taehyung menghentikan tawanya. Ia memperhatikan punggung Jungkook yang tengah membelakanginya. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus rambut hitam legam bocah kelinci itu. Taehyung merasa sangat gemas dengannya. Harusnya pemuda itu marah karena Jungkook telah menguntitnya, namun saat pertama kali Taehyung melihat mata Jungkook yang berkaca-kaca saat menatapnya, Taehyung tau, dia tidak bisa marah kepada Jungkook. Entah apa tujuan Jungkook membuntutinya Taehyung tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya. Hanya beberapa yang mengganggu pikiran taehyung sejak tadi, mengapa _Hyun_ g Jungkook seakan sudah mengenalnya? kenapa Jungkook secara gamblang langsung memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _Hyun_ g' seakan sudah sangat akrab dengannya? padahal Taehyung yakin, Dia tidak pernah mengenal Jungkook sebelumnya, Ia juga tidak punya riwayat amnesia hingga melupakan sebagian masa lalunya. Lalu mengapa Jungkook terlihat sudah sangat mengenalnya?.

Taehyung menghela nafas panjang. mungkin karena Jungkook sudah agak lama membuntuti dan mencari tau segala hal tentang Taehyung makanya bocah itu bisa sangat mengenalnya dan mungkin saja Bocah itu menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang Taehyung kepada _hyun_ gnya sehingga _Hyun_ _g_ nya juga terlihat mengenalnya. _Yah mun_ _g_ _kin saja_. Tehyung mengangguk atas persepsi yang diciptakan sendiri oleh pemikirannya. Kemudian tangan yang sedari tadi mengelus rambut halus Jungkook kini bergerak menuju dahi bocah itu, memeriksa suhu badannya sebab Jungkook terasa sedikit panas tadi. _Badannya masih han_ _g_ _at._

"Kook?" panggil Taehyung lembut yang hanya dibalas gumaman tidak jelas dari Jungkook sebab bocah itu terlihat hendak tidur _la_ _g_ _i_.

"kau tunggu di sini _ne_?. aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli makanan untuk kita berdua. Kau pasti laparkan?" ujar Taehyung.

"aku ikut" ucap Jungkook seraya membalikkan badan menghadap Tehyung. Menatap Taehyung dengan mata bulatnya.

Taehyung menggeleng. "tidak. Badanmu hangat, Kau tidur saja disini aku tidak akan lama"

"kalau begitu kita tidak usah makan saja. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak merasa lapar" ucap Jungkook seraya memegang tangan Taehyung saat pemuda itu hendak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Taehyung tersenyum. Tangannya reflex bergerak mencubit pipi Jungkook, gemas melihat raut ketakutan di wajah bocah itu. "tapi aku lapar, dari pagi aku belum makan. Yoongi Hyung tidak sempat membuatkanku sarapan saat mendapat panggilan mendadak dikantornya tadi" Ucap Taehyung panjang lebar. Tangannya sibuk merapikan selimut Jungkook yang tersingkap saat Ia membalikkan badan tadi.

"Yoongi Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook. Keningnya bertaut pertanda bingung dan lagi-lagi membuat taehyung terkikik karena gemas.

"Yoongi Hyung itu sepupuku. oh aku pikir kau juga sudah mengetahui tentangnya. Kupikir kau tau semua tentangku" jawab Taehyung sambil berpura-pura memasang wajah kecewa membuat Jungkook terkekeh geli.

"apakah Yoongi Hyung itu adalah pria mungil berwajah datar dengan kulit putih pucat yang sering keluar pagi sebelum hyung berangkat ke kampus, dan sudah ada di rumah ini saat Hyung sudah pulang dari kampus. Kamarnya berada tepat di sebelah kamar ini?" Tanya Jungkook panjang lebar membuat Taehyung terkesiap. Sehapal apa Jungkook terhadap kegiatan Taehyung? Bocah itu bahkan nyaris menghapal jadwal sepupunya itu.

"Hyung!" Ujar Jungkook lagi sebab pertanyaannya belum dijawab oleh pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Taehyung berdehem. Ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Jungkook. "iya itu kau tau" jawabnya. "Dan apa tadi? Pria mungil? Haha Jika Yoongi Hyung mendengarnya aku tidak yakin kau bisa pulang dengan selamat dari rumah ini". Lanjutnya. Bermaksud menggoda Jungkook _la_ _g_ _i_.

"apa maksudmu Hyung? apa Yoongi Hyung itu galak? jangan menakutiku" rengek Jungkook membuat Taehyung lagi-lagi tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Sepertinya dari tadi Taehyung banyak tertawa.

"Iya. Iya aku hanya bercanda. Yoongi Hyung itu orang yang baik, meskipun dia galak. Sudah yah? Tunggu disini. Aku akan segera kembali. Badanmu sedikit panas. Kau harus makan." Ujar Taehyung memegang pipi Jungkook membuat pipi putih itu merona samar. Mau tidak mau, Jungkook mengangguk. Taehyung tersenyum lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar itu.

"kau sangat baik Hyung. maafkan aku" ucap Jungkook lirih sambil memandang pintu kamar yang baru saja ditutup oleh Taehyung tanpa sadar sebuah cairan bening keluar begitu saja dari mata bulatnya. Jungkook segera menyeka cairan itu dengan punggung tangannya lalu kembali berbalik membelakangi pintu kamar Taehyung.

.

.

Taehyung kembali memakai Jaket abu-abu yang dipakainya saat ditaman, lalu memakai syal merah yang tadi sempat Ia pinjamkan kepada Jungkook. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Ia hendak berpamitan sekali lagi pada Jungkook sebelum suara bel rumahnya menghentikan pergerakannya. Ia melirik jam yang bertengger dipergelangannya. "jam satu. Siapa yang bertamu jam segini? Apa pekerjaan Yoongi Hyung selesai lebih awal?" monolognya.

Kim Taehyung hanya tinggal berdua dengan sepupunya, Yoongi. Taehyung memutuskan melanjutkan kuliahnya dan tinggal dirumah sederhana milik keluarganya di Seoul. Sementara orang tuanya dan orang tua Yoongi menetap di Kota kelahirannya, Daegu. Yoongi sendiri baru meluluskan kuliahnya akhir tahun kemarin dan bekerja sebagai produser lagu pada salah satu perusahaan music di Seoul. Itulah mengapa, pemuda kulit pucat itu selalu berangkat pagi sekali dan pulang saat sore hari atau bahkan larut malam untuk menyelesaikan lagunya. Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak punya jadwal hari ini, hanya pagi tadi, pemuda itu mendapat telepon dari rekan kerjanya bahwa lagu barunya diterima dan Yoongi harus ke studio untuk berbicara dengan produsernya.

"iya sabar!" teriak Taehyung saat bell rumah itu tidak berhenti berbunyi memekakkan telinga. Ia meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Matanya memincing tak suka saat yang dilihatnya adalah sahabat pendeknya Park Jimin yang tengah tersenyum lebar hingga menutupi mata sipitnya. Dibelakang Jimin, berdiri seorang pemuda lain berambut hitam, wajah panjang dan senyum menyerupai kuda. Taehyung memutar bola mata malas, Jika dua orang ini sudah datang ke rumahnya, berarti hanya satu yang akan terjadi. _Kekacauan_.

"kenapa sepertinya kau tidak suka kedatangan kami Tae?" pemuda berambut hitam bersuara duluan. Saat melihat ekspresi Taehyung yang tanpa minat saat melihat kedatangan mereka,

"untuk apa aku senang menerima kekacauan. Hesoek Hyung?" ucap Taehyung sarkatis.

"Eii jangan begitu. Jiminie bilang, kau punya play station baru. Ijinkan kami mencobanya" ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Heoseok masih dengan senyum lebarnya membuat Taehyung melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya kepada Jimin. Bukannya pelit, tapi Taehyung tahu, kedua orang ini adalah pengacau. Bulan lalu mereka datang dengan alasan yang sama, alhasil Taehyung harus merelakan stick PS barunya berakhir di tong sampah. Dan kali ini, Taehyung tidak mau, Play station yang Ia beli dari hasil tabungannya harus berakhir sama.

"tidak bisa! Aku akan keluar. Yoongi hyung sedang tidak di rumah" ujar Taehyung sambil menghalau kaki Jimin yang hendak melangkah masuk.

"kami tau Tae. Jika tidak. Untuk apa kami kesini? Yoongi Hyung tidak akan membiarkan kami bermain sepuasnya" ucap Jimin tersenyum licik. "sudahlah biarkan kami masuk. Lagipula, kami sudah biasa bermain saat kau tidak dirumah. Apa masalahnya?" lanjutnya sambil mendorong tubuh kurus Taehyung dari pintu dan melenggang masuk. Sementara Heosoek masih terus tersenyum dan mengikut dibelakang Jimin.

"Jimin sudah menghubungi Yoongi Hyung Tae. Itulah kenapa kami tau dia sedang tidak dirumah". Heseok menimpali sambil duduk di samping Jimin yang tengah menyalakan play station Taehyung siap bermain game.

Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Ia tidak mungkin menyeret dua orang itu untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Untuk Jimin mungkin saja, tapi tidak untuk Heseok. Meskipun mereka berteman, tapi Heseok tetaplah sunbae dan Hyung yang harus Ia hormati.

"baiklah tapi berjanjilah jangan buat kekacauan, jangan ribut dan jangan merusak apapun!" titah Taehyung, mendapatkan anggukan dan sorakan dari kedua pemuda itu. Taehyung hanya memutar bola mata malas.

.

.

Taehyung harus menyesali keputusannya membiarkan dua sahabatnya itu. Belum sejam mereka memasuki rumah Taehyung, tapi keadaan sudah seperti kapal pecah. Bantal sofa sudah tidak ditempatnya, sampah _snack_ yang tadi mereka bawa memenuhi area sofa, serta remah-remah keripik berserakan dimana-mana sebab Jimin dan Heoseok akan saling melempar saat salah satu dari mereka kalah dan jangan lupakan suara teriakan mereka yang menggelegar membuat Taehyung beberapa kali membentak mereka berdua untuk diam.

Taehyung duduk pada sebuah sofa yang menghadap TV yang digunakan dua sahabatnya untuk bermain game. Pandangannya sesekali melirik kebelakang, tepatnya kearah pintu kamarnya. Berharap agar bocah kelinci yang saat ini tengah tidur didalam kamar sana tidak terusik akibat teriakan Jimin dan Heoseok. Taehyung sesekali menghela nafas lega saat melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu itu akan terbuka. Berarti Jungkook masih tidur nyenyak didalam sana.

"kenapa kau keliahatan gelisah Tae? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu didalam kamarmu?" ucap Jimin mengagetkan Taehyung. Pemuda itu segera berbalik kearah Jimin yang tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Teahyung hanya menggeleng.

"benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau masih disisni? Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan mau keluar?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

"bagaimana aku bisa keluar saat ada dua pengacau dirumahku?" jawab Taehyung sarkatis. "sudahlah. Bermain saja dan jangan banyak Tanya atau aku akan menyeret kalian berdua keluar dari sini" ancamnya dibalas dengusan kesal dari Jimin.

"kyaaaa aku menang lagi!" Heoseok berteriak heboh membuat Taehyung dan Jimin menutup telinga mereka nyaris bersamaan, karena demi apapun teriakan Sunbae mereka itu benar-benar keras. Jimin yang menyadari kekalahanya kembali memekik beberapa detik kemudian membuat Tehyung berdecak kesal. Ia segera menuju kamarnya untuk memastikan Jungkook tidak terganggu dengan teriakan Heoseok dan Jimin barusan. _Heol_ Taehyung seperti sedang merawat seorang bayi.

Taehyung mendekati gundukan selimut dalam kamarnya itu. Memperhatikan Jungkook yang ternyata masih tertidur pulas.

"bahkan dia terlihat sangat polos dan manis saat tertidur" gumam Taehyung tanpa sadar. Tangannya kembali terangkat untuk memeriksa suhu badan Jungkook. _Tidak sepanas tadi._ Batinnya. Pemuda itu terkekeh ketika Jungkook menggeliat kecil saat Taehyung menempatkan telapak tangannya didahi bocah itu. Lalu perlahan telapak itu turun mengelus pipi putih Jungkook yang sehalus bayi. Taehyung terus tersenyum memperhatikan wajah damai itu. Kepalanya perlahan turun, mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipi Jungkook dan mengecup pipi putih itu cukup lama.

 _De_ _g_ _…_

"apa yang kulakukan?" batin Taehyung heboh. Ia membulatkan matanya saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Pemuda itu segera menegakkan badannya. Wajahnya memerah malu. _Asta_ _g_ _a_. Ia baru saja mencium seorang laki-laki. Bukan anak kecil, tapi laki-laki yang hanya lebih muda dua tahun darinya.

"astaga. Ada apa denganku? Aku pasti sudah gila. Suara gaduh Jimin dan Heoseok Hyung pasti sudah membuatku gila" monolognya. Ia memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang lalu berdehem, meredam kecanggungannya sendiri kemudian berlalu pergi menuju dua sahabat pengacaunya.

"kau dari mana?" suara Jimin menyapa Taehyung saat Ia mendudukkan kembali dirinya diatas Sofa. Taehyung hendak menjawab namun suara dari arah depan membuat suaranya tertahan ditenggorokkan.

"aku pulang!" sebuah seruan malas dari arah pintu itu membuat pergerakan dua sahabat pengacaunya terhenti. Mereka berdua menoleh kearah Taehyung dengan tatapan was-was.

"kenapa Yoongi Hyung cepat sekali pulang?" Jimin bertanya nyaris berbisik.

"memangnya kenapa Jika aku cepat pulang?" sahutan itu bukan berasal dari taehyung, melainkan dari pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan wajah merah seperti menahan amarah.

"eh Yoongi Hyung?" Jimin bertanya canggung.

"ASTAGA PARK JIMIN! JUNG HESEOK! APA YANG KALIAN PERBUAT DENGAN RUMAH INI?" dan Taehyung hanya bisa terkikik saat melihat kedua sahabatnya terkena amuk dari sepupu mungilnya yang galak.

.

.

"kupikir kau akan pulang malam Hyung" Taehyung berucap, melirik sekilas pada sepupunya yang terlihat tengah memijit pelipisnya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah.

"aku pulang untuk membawakanmu makanan. Aku lupa membuat makanan sebelum berangkat tadi dan aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk membiarkanmu menghancurkan dapur hanya untuk membuat Ramyeon" gumam Yoongi. Nadanya terdengar lelah namun matanya tetap focus memperhatikan Jimin dan Heoseok yang mondar mandir membersihkan ruang keluarga mereka dengan raut yang kesal.

"kau berlebihan Hyung. aku bisa membeli makanan diluar. Tapi terima kasih. Seharusnya hyung memanfaatkan waktumu untuk istirahat"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Itu sudah tugasku. Lagipula aku pulang untuk mengambil beberapa berkas" Ujar Yoongi, menepuk bahu Taehyung lalu beranjak dari sofa tempat mereka duduk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, sebelum akhirnya…

"kyaaaaaa_" teriakan Histerisnya mengagetkan tiga pemuda lainnya yang berada disana.

"ada apa Hyung?" teriak Taehyung panik. Ia segera meloncat dari duduk nyamannya dan berlari menyusul Yoongi.

"Hyung kenapa kau_" ucapan Taehyung terputus saat Ia melihat Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya sambil menarik Jungkook dibelakangnya.

"siapa bocah ini Tae? Lihat! Dia lucu, imut dan menggemaskan. Meskipun Kumamon jauh lebih menggemaskan" ucapnya dengan senyum ceria sambil mencubit pipi Jungkook. Sementara yang dicubit hanya memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan memohon.

"kenapa Hyung berada dikamarku?" bukannya menjawab Taehyung malah balik bertanya.

"aku hendak kekamar. Tapi aku mendengar suara batuk-batuk dari dalam kamarmu. Dan saat aku mengintip ternyata ada bocah Pikachu ini didalam" ujar Yoongi masih dengan senyum ceria melunturkan image galak yang sempat dikeluarkannya tadi.

"karena itulah Hyung berteriak?" Heoseok yang tadi ikut menghampiri Yoongi bertanya _shock._

Yoongi mengangguk semangat "lihatlah! Bukankah dia sangat menggemaskan?. Matanya bulat. Pipinya gembil meskipun agak sedikit kurus, giginya menyerupai kelinci, dan kulitnya sangat halus seperti bayi." ucap Yoongi gemas. Kembali mencubiti pipi Jungkook.

"kelinci? Aku seperti tidak asing" gumam Jimin yang juga sudah berada didepan kamar Taehyung. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya menggunakan jari telunjuk. Berpikir.

"astaga" pekik Jimin. "apakah bocah ini kelinci penguntit yang kau ceritakan Tae?" tanyanya kemudian.

"kelinci penguntit?" Yoongi dan Heoseok merespon hampir bersamaan.

Taehyung mengangguk. "berhenti mencubitnya Hyung. kau membuatnya takut". Ujar Taehyung lalu meraih tangan Jungkook lalu menyembunyikan bocah itu dibalik punggungnya.

"tapi apa maksudnya dengan kelinci penguntit Tae?" Tanya Yoongi.

Taehyung menghela nafas. Ia kemudian meminta Yoongi, Jimin dan Heoseok untuk duduk di ruang keluarga seraya pemuda itu menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari Jungkook yang mengikutinya, sampai Ia yang membawa Jungkook kerumahnya karena bocah itu nyaris membeku ditaman. Mereka semua mendengarkan dengan saksama sementara Jungkook duduk menunduk disamping Taehyung.

"jadi kau memutuskan untuk memaafkannya?" Tanya Jimin setelah Taehyung selesai dengan ceritanya Yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Taehyung.

"well, tidak masalah apa alasan bocah ini membuntutimu. Lagipula dia sangat menggemaskan. Aku juga mau memiliki penguntit yang menggemaskan seperti dia" Ucap Yoongi. Tangannya kembali terulur untuk mencubit pipi Jungkook.

"kyaaa kau benar. Dia sangat menggemaskan" Heoseok berujar heboh. Tangannya ikut mencubiti pipi Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook akhirnya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Jimin yang melihatnya langsung memekik gemas dan nyaris ikut mencubit pipi Jungkook sebelum Taehyung menginterupsi acara mencubit mereka.

"berhenti mencubitinya Hyungdeul. Dia bukan boneka dan ulah kalian hanya akan membuatnya takut". Ucap Taehyung. Tangannya sibuk menjauhkan wajah Jungkook dari cubitan sepupu dan sahabatnya.

"oh iya Tae. Siapa namanya?" Tanya Heoseok.

Taehyung memutar bola mata jengah. "Kenapa kalian memperlakukannya seperti bayi dan aku pengasuhnya? Kalian bisa bertanya sendiri padanya. Dia tidak bisu". Ucap Taehyung panjang lebar.

"Ck. Itu karena dia terlihat pendiam Tae" protes Jimin. "kalau begitu. siapa namamu?" Jimin beralih pada Jungkook. Ia bertanya penuh kelembutan. seperti bertanya kepada balita dan Taehyung hanya bisa mendengus melihatnya.

"Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook". Ucap Jungkook, membungkukkan sedikit badannya lalu tersenyum setelahnya.

.

.

Setelah perkenalan singkat mereka yang dibumbui dengan Taehyung yang sibuk menahan tangan Yoongi, Jimin dan Heoseok yang terus-terusan ingin mencubit pipi Jungkook setiap bocah itu tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelincinya, kini mereka berlima tengah duduk diruang makan. Memakan makanan yang dipesan Yoongi lewat kurir pengantar makanan. Sebab yang dibawa Yoongi untuk Taehyung tadi tidak cukup untuk merea berlima. Mereka semua makan dengan hikmat sambil sesekali tertawa akibat lelucon yang dilontarkan oleh Heosoek.

"uhuk.. uhuk.." Jungkook terbatuk akibat tersedak makanan saat Ia tertawa karena lelucon yang dilontarkan Heoseok.

"Jungkook-ah gwenchana?. Makan pelan-pelan" ujar Taehyung panik. Tangan kanannya menyodorkan minuman untuk Jungkook dan tangan kirinya mengusap-usap punggung Jungkook lembut.

"iya Hyung. aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit tersedak" jawab Jungkook tersenyum. Ada rona merah yang muncul di pipi putuhnya. Taehyung ikut tersenyum. Lalu mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan makan. Yoongi yang melihat perhatian sepupunya untuk penguntitnya itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti, sementara Jimin dan Heoseok masih asyik dengan lelucon mereka.

Setelah makan. Mereka semua kembali keruang keluarga. _Untuk bermain den_ _g_ _an Jun_ _g_ _kook_. Yoongi yang mengususlkan. Pemuda putih pucat itu bahkan menunda keberangkatannya kekantor. Taehyung, Jimin dan Heseok tentu menerima usulan itu dan Jungkook mau tidak mau mengikuti kemauan mereka. Awalnya Yoongi hendak mengajak Jungkook ke taman hiburan namun Taehyung menolak sebab badan Jungkook masih sedikit panas. jadilah Mereka bermain beberapa permainan seperti Paduk, Ddakji, hingga ToD. Mereka semua tertawa puas dalam permainan itu, lebih tepatnya menertawakan Jimin yang terus menerus kalah. Jungkook bahkan beberapa kali terbatuk akibat banyak tertawa. Hingga tak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Jimin dan Heoseok akhirnya pamit pulang. Dan Yoongi juga pamit untuk kembali ke studio guna menyempurnakan lagunya.

"Taehyung-ah. malam ini aku akan tidur di studio. Keluarlah beli makanan jika kau lapar, atau telepon kurir pengantar makanan. Jangan coba-coba untuk menghancurkan dapur" perintah Yoongi

"Iya. hati-hati saat dijalan Hyung" sahut Taehyung

"Iya. kalian juga hati-hatilah saat dirumah." ucap Yoongi sebelum menutup pintu meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook kembali berdua dirumah itu.

"sepertinya hari ini kau sangat senang" ucap Taehyung seraya berjalan kembali ke Ruang keluarga diikuti Jungkook dibelakangnya.

"Iya Hyung. Yoongi Hyung, Heoseok Hyung, dan Jimin Hyung benar-benar baik dan terus membuatku tertawa" Ujar Jungkook dengan mata berbinar senang. Taehyung terkekeh. Tangannya terulur untuk mengacak surai hitam Jungkook. Kebiasaan barunya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"oh iya. jam berapa Hyungmu pulang dari kantor?" pertanyaan Taehyung membuat Jungkook tersentak.

"ah benar juga. aku hampir lupa. Tunggu sebentar aku akan menelponnya". Ucap Jungkook. Tangannya bergerak mengambil Handphone yang berada di saku piyama lalu menelpon Hyungnya. Ada jeda beberapa menit hingga panggilan itu dijawab.

"hallo? Hyung?"

". . . . . . . . . . . . . "

"kau pulang jam berapa Hyung?"

". . . . . . . . . . . . . "

"apa? Taehyung Hyung? tapi kenapa?"

". . . . . . . . . . . . . "

"oh arrasseo"

"Hyung. Hyungku ingin berbicara denganmu" ucap Jungkook setelah menjauhkan Handphone itu dari telinganya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Taehyung.

"aku? tapi kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook mengedikkan bahu "aku Juga tidak tau Hyung. tanyakan padanya" jawab Jungkook masih menyodorkan Handphonennya kearah Taehyung.

"hmm baiklah" gumam Taehyung lalu mengambil Handphone itu.

"hallo?" sapanya pada orang diseberang telepon. Ini kali keduanya mereka berbicara.

". . . . . . . . . . . . . "

"ne?" tanyanya pada orang diseberang. Matanya melirik kearah Jungkook yang tengah menatapnya sambil menggumam kata 'kenapa'

". . . . . . . . . . . . . "

"baiklah"

". . . . . . . . . . . . . "

"iya sama-sama" gumam Taehyung sebelum akhirnya menutup sambungan telepon itu.

"ada apa Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook saat Taehyung mengembalikkan Hanphonenya.

"Hyungmu akan pulang terlambat dan dia memintaku untuk mengantarmu pulang"

"apa?"

.

.

TBC / Delete?

.

.

.

Hyyy… Cahpter 4 Update.. apa ini? Astaga… saya tidak tau ini memuaskan atau tidak,, saya mentok ide.. semoga kalian suka..

A/N : user name saya yang 'suni380' sekarang berganti jadi 'Suni Mozaa' yah... jadi bagi yang udah kenal *ceileh* supaya gak bingung-bingung gtu.. hehe

Dan... Terima kasih Untuk yang sudah mau membaca dan meyempatkan diri me- _review_ FF abal-abal ini..

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Shun akira :** benarkah? Makasiiih.. ini udah dilanjut. Dan yah si Kookie ngapain yeh nguntit si Tae? Heheh.. makasih

 **Jun** **g** **Hae Joo :** syukur deh kalau km seneng, author juga seneng makasih review-nya.

 **Jun** **g** **Hyejinnie :** iya gak apa-apa. Udah mau review aja sy udah makasih.. ini udah di lanjut.

 **Adiskmh :** ini udah dilanjut. Maaf baru sempet. Dan makasih atas pujiannya. Hahaha #plaak

 **Uljan** **g** **leo :** iya ini udah dilanjut. Makasih

 **VkookKookV :** iya, si Kookie masih imut, masih bocah *digorok_kookie. Hehe maksih review-nya

 **Pinkleeeeee :** si Jungkook emang Kiwoyoo saya aj pengen gigit *lol* ini udah dilanjut. Makasih review-nya

 **Emma :** eh Si kookie jangan diculik, ntar si Tae galau lagi. Hehehe. Ini udah di lanjut. Makasih review-nya.

 **Rey sun :** bakal ada konfliknya gak yah? #gubrak. Gomawoo.. nih udah dilanjut.

.

Bagi yang sudah mau mem- _follow_ dan mem- _favorit_ FF ini, terima kasih

Big Thanks kepada **Adiskmh** yang sudah menerror saya dengan permintaanya membuat saya bersemangat untuk melnyelesaikan chap FF ini.. hahaha

Jangan lupa, Review Juseyeo..


	5. Chapter 5

"ada apa Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook saat Taehyung mengembalikkan Hanphonenya.

"Hyungmu akan pulang terlambat dan dia memintaku untuk mengantarmu pulang"

"apa?"

.

.

.

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Just it**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Jung Heoseok

Min Yoongi

Kim Seokjin (Jeon Seokjin)

Kim Namjoon

And Other

Rate : T

VKook

Warning : Yaoi, BL Story (BxB), Typo, OOC.

PS : Rating dan genre bisa berubah seiring berjalannya cerita. Cast yang ditulis hanya yang muncul dalam cerita. Nama cast lain akan ditulis seiring kemunculannya dalam alur cerita.

.

.

"kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"tidak ada, hanya ingin mengikutimu"

"Hanya itu?"

"iya. Hanya itu."

 _._

 _._

o

 _ **_chapter 5_**_

.

"apa?"

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Hyungmu akan terlambat pulang dan tidak bisa menjemputmu kesini" Jelas Taehyung. "oh iya. Kau tidak berniat mengganti piyamamu itu? Kau tidak gerah memakinya?" lanjut Taehyung seraya berbalik menghadap kearah Jungkook. Memperhatikan bocah kelinci yang sedari tadi masih memakai piyama pikachunya.

"tidak Hyung. ini cukup nyaman" Jawab Jungkook seraya tersenyum tipis

Taehyung balas tersenyum "tapi kita masih harus menunggu _Hyun_ gmu beberapa jam kedepan. Gantilah bajumu" ucap Taehyung yang terdengar seperti perintah. Tungkainya kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil pakaian yang mungkin muat dibadan Jungkook. Jungkook hendak Protes namun diurungkan saat melihat punggung Taehyung sudah memasuki kamarnya. Ia terpaksa mengikuti langkah Taehyung masuk kedalam kamar.

"ini mungkin pas dibadanmu" ucap Taehyung seraya memberikan sebuah kaos putih polos dan celana denim berwarna hitam kearah Jungkook.

"maaf. Aku lagi-lagi merepotkanmu Hyung" Respon Jungkook seraya mengambil pakaian Taehyung untuk dipakainya.

"tidak masalah. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin mengantarmu pulang dengan piyama itu. Aku tidak ingin dikira sebagai pedhopil penculik bocah sepertimu"

"aku bukan bocah Hyung" perkataan Taehyung membuat Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "semalam, kekasih Hyungku pulang dari L.A dia membelikanku piyama ini sebagai hadiah. Saking senangnya aku terus memakainya dan lupa menggantinya pagi tadi" jelas Jungkook. Taehyung terkekeh mendengar penjelasan yang terkesan kekanakan itu.

Taehyung berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang televisi, memberi privacy bagi Jungkook untuk mengganti bajunya. Setelah berganti baju, bocah kelinci itu menyusul Taehyung. Mereka berduapun menonton tayangan televisi sore itu, –atau mungkin Taehyung yang menonton Jungkook yang tengah menonton TV – pasalnya, saat Taehyung mengganti channel, Ia tak sengaja menyalakan siaran yang menayangkan penguin kecil yang tengah bernyanyi. Jungkook sontak berteriak "pororo" dengan girang kala melihat kartoon kesukaan dilayar TV itu. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Taehyung dibuat gemas akan tingkah Jungkook. _Sebenarnya berapa umur bocah itu?_.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, saatnya Taehyung mengantar Jungkook kerumahnya –sesuai dengan permintaan Hyung Jungkook ditelepon tadi– . Taehyung memakaikan Jungkook jaket hitam tebal yang mirip dengan yang dikenakannya, serta melingkarkan syal rajutan merah ke leher bocah itu Untuk menghindari badan dari hawa dingin kota seoul.

Taehyung mengernyit heran saat ditanya dimana rumah Jungkook, bocah itu tak menjawab dan malah menyuruh Taehyung untuk mengkutinya saja. Jungkook mengarahkannya berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dari halte Bis terdekat. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, Jungkook yang berjalanan menunduk dan Taehyung yang berjalan sambil memperhatikan Jungkook. Mereka sudah berjalan cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Jungkook berhenti yang membuat Taeyung otomatis ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kita sudah sampai Hyung" gumam Jungkook pelan.

"ini rumahmu Kook?" Tanya Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk. Taehyung membulatkan matanya kagum. Bagaimana tidak, rumah Jungkook sangat sangat besar seperti istana. Dengan cat putih mendominasi, halaman luas dengan banyak bunga didalamnya serta pagar tinggi yang menjulang berwarna cokelat. _Sepertinya Jun_ _g_ _kook seoran_ _g_ _cabyeol_.

Dan Taehyung baru sadar jika rumah Jungkook Masih berada di wilayah yang sama dengan rumahnya, hanya beda kompleks sebab kompleks rumah Jungkook adalah kompleks perumahan elit di daerah itu. _Kenapa Jun_ _g_ _kook harus rela men_ _g_ _ukutinya berjalan kaki sementara bocah itu sendiri adalah seoran_ _g_ _cabyeol?_.

Jungkook membuka pagar besar rumahnya, lalu berjalan melewati halaman luas yang dipenuhi dengan bunga. Taehyung hanya mengikut, hingga mereka tiba didepan pintu rumah Jungkook. Menggumam "aku pulang" seraya membuka pintu besar berwarna putih dengan motif emas dipinggirnya itu.

"oh kau sudah pulang?" disambut oleh pemuda berambut cokelat, dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya. Berjalan kearah mereka sambil memegang spatula dengan apron _pink_? Menggantung dibahu lebarnya.

Jungkook mengangguk. "bukankah kau bilang akan pulang terlambat Jin Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook kepada pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Jin tidak merespon, Ia malah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung?" tanyanya dan hanya dijawab anggukan kikuk dari Taehyung. "kau memang tampan" pujinya dan lagi-lagi hanya dibalas Taehyung dengan senyum kikuk.

"Jungkookie" sebuah sahutan lain terdengar.

"Namjon Hyung" teriak Jungkook. Berlari kecil kearah pemuda lain yang tengah duduk pada sofa ruang tamu. Taehyung dan pemuda yang bernama Jin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Jungkook.

"silahkan duduk" Jin kembali bersuara mempersilahkan Taehyung. Sementara pemuda itu kembali kedalam –mungkin kearah dapur– Taehyung duduk didepan pemuda yang dipanggil Namjoon tadi.

"Hyung kau bilang tidak akan kesini hari ini" ujar Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, disambut cubitan gemas dari pemuda berdimple dengan rambut nyentrik berwarna pink itu.

"hehe maaf jadwalku selesai lebih cepat. Apa hari ini menyenangkan?" kekeh pemuda berdimple itu, Namjoon.

Jungkook mengangguk semangat. "hari ini aku tertidur ditaman, lalu Taehyungie hyung menolongku yang hampir membeku. Aku juga bermain bersama teman-temannya" tutur Jungkook ceria.

"oh. Kau bertemu dengannya? Apakah pemuda itu yang namanya Taehyung?" Tanya Namjoon melirik kearah Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk. Taehyung hanya tersenyum. Dan entah mengapa merasa senang dengan panggilan Jungkook untuknya barusan. _Men_ _gg_ _emaskan_.

"Taehyung-ssi. Terimakasih sudah menjaga Jungkook hari ini" pemuda rambut cokelat tadi kembali bergabung bersama mereka, kali ini sudah tidak membawa spatula dan apron _pink_ nya. "Kenalkan aku Jeon Seokjin panggil saja Jin Hyung. Kakaknya Jungkook" lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri.

"dan dia_"

"Kim Namjoon. Kau bisa memanggilku Namjoon Hyung. aku Temannya Jin" ucap Namjoon tersenyum.

Setelah sesi perkenalan itu, Taehyung hendak berpamitan pulang. Namun saat didepan pintu, Ia berpapasan dengan orangtua Jungkook yang sepertinya baru pulang dari perjalanan bisnis. Seperti Jin, orang tua Jungkook juga sudah mengetahui tentang Taehyung yang menjadi objek _stalker_ Jungkook. Mereka lalu meminta Taehyung untuk makan malam bersama.

 _Dan Taehyun_ _g_ _tahu, Jun_ _g_ _kook menceritakan se_ _g_ _ala hal tentan_ _g_ _Taehyun_ _g_ _kepada keluar_ _g_ _anya_.

 _._

 _._

Setelah makan malam, Taehyung, Namjoon beserta keluarga Jungkook juga kembali bercengkrama diruang santai keluarga Jeon. Namjoom tak henti-henti memberi pujian terhadap menu masakan baru Seokjin yang sangat enak –Taehyung juga mengakuinya dan Ia senang bisa merasakan menu masakan baru dari Chef terkenal macam Seokjin– sedangkan Jungkook terus memberenggut kesal sebab Jin selalu menganggunya. Dan, Jungkook semakin memberenggut sebab saat Namjoon berpamitan pulang tadi dan Taehyung juga berpamitan, orang tua Jungkook lagi-lagi menahannya dan meminta pemuda itu untuk menemani Jungkook tidur malam ini katanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena pemuda itu sudah menolong Jungkook ditaman. _Ia tau bukan itu alasannya_.

Taehyung tidak mengerti dengan arah pemikiran keluarga Jeon, namun karena tidak enak hati untuk menolak, Taehyung meng-iyakan saja. Toh juga Yoongi sedang tidak berada dirumah.

Dan disinilah mereka, dikamar Jungkook yang sangat luas. Tidur dikasur king size milik Jungkook dengan Taehyung yang terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar Jungkook sedangkan Jungkook tidur memunggunginya. Taehyung menghela nafas gusar. Suasana sangat canggung sejak mereka memasuki kamar ini beberapa menit yang lalu. _Mereka sama-sama laki-laki, kenapa harus secan_ _gg_ _un_ _g_ _ini?._

Taehyung melirik kearah Jungkook yang tidak bergeming dari tadi. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya memperhatikan punggung yang lebih kecil darinya itu lamat-lamat. entah kenapa, hatinya seharian ini selalu bergerumuh setiap memperhatikan bocah kelinci itu. Ada perasaan ingin melindungi dalam dirinya. Tangannya terangkat mengelus surai hitam legam itu sambil menggumam 'selamat tidur' lalu menutup matanya mencoba tidur.

 _Henin_ _g_

Percuma. Taehyung tidak bisa tidur, mungkin karena kamar ini masih asing baginya _atau karena jantun_ _g_ _nya yan_ _g_ _terasa berpacu_. Ia hendak membuka mata namun diurungkan saat meyadari pergerakan dari tubuh Jungkook.

"Hyung" gumam Jungkook. Taehyung tidak menjawab. Matanya masih terpejam, menunggu kata-kata Jungkook selanjutnya.

"maafkan aku" kening Taehyung mengernyit samar

 _Apa ini? Kenapa suaranya ber_ _g_ _etar?_

"aku tau kau orang baik. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau sebaik ini. Hari ini kau membuatku sangat bahagia. _Ani_. Kau selalu membuatku bahagia. Tapi hari ini sangat sangat bahagia" Jungkook masih melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hyung" Taehyung bisa merasakan telapak dingin Jungkook menyentuh permukaan pipinya, tapi pemuda itu enggan membuka mata.

"aku harap. kau tidak menemuiku lagi setelah hari ini. Biarkan aku jadi _stalker_ mu saja, itu sudah cukup untukku. Daripada_" kalimat itu menggantung.

"aku tidak ingin masuk kedalam kehidupanmu" dan suara lembut itu semakin bergetar.

"maafkan aku" Taehyung hanya menggigit lidahnya. Merasa deru nafas Jungkook menerpa permukaan wajahnya. Nafasnya tercekat kala merasa benda kenyal yang lembut dan dingin menyentuh bibirnya. Dalam dan lama. _Jun_ _g_ _kook menciumnya._ Taehyung harusnya membuka mata dan mendorongnya, sebab Ia tahu ini salah. tapi dia tidak ingin melakukannya.

Dan jantung Taehyung serasa berdetak berkali lipat saat merasakan pipinya basah oleh air mata disusul dengan isakan kecil dari bibir yang saat ini menempel dibibirnya.

.

.

TBC / Delete?

.

.

Hyyy… Cahpter 5 Update..

Ini makin ancur ya? saya merasa ini sangat membosankan. Saya udah berusaha persingkat tapi apa daya saya gak bisa..

Tapi Saya seneng masih ada yang nungguin FF ini.. meskipun banyak _sider_ nya.. hehehe tapi gak apa-apalah.. ada yang mau baca juga saya udah syukur, setidaknya ada yang minat baca tulisan saya..

Terima kasih Untuk yang sudah mau membaca dan meyempatkan diri me- _review_ FF abal-abal ini…

Jangan lupa, Review dichap ini juga yah.. gomawoo


	6. Chapter 6

_**Preview -**_

"maafkan aku" Taehyung hanya menggigit lidahnya. Merasa deru nafas Jungkook menerpa permukaan wajahnya. Nafasnya tercekat kala merasa benda kenyal yang lembut dan dingin menyentuh bibirnya. Dalam dan lama. _Jun_ _g_ _kook menciumnya._ Taehyung harusnya membuka mata dan mendorongnya, sebab Ia tahu ini salah. tapi dia tidak ingin melakukannya.

Dan jantung Taehyung serasa berdetak berkali lipat saat merasakan pipinya basah oleh air mata disusul dengan isakan kecil dari bibir yang saat ini menempel dibibirnya.

* * *

.

.

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Just it**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Jung Heoseok

Min Yoongi

Kim Seokjin (Jeon Seokjin)

Kim Namjoon

And Other

Rate : T

VKook, NamJin

Warning : Yaoi, BL Story (BxB), Typo, OOC.

PS : Rating dan genre bisa berubah seiring berjalannya cerita. Cast yang ditulis hanya yang muncul dalam cerita. Nama cast lain akan ditulis seiring kemunculannya dalam alur cerita.

.

.

 _Summary_

.

"kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"tidak ada, hanya ingin mengikutimu"

"Hanya itu?"

"iya. Hanya itu."

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Just it**

.

 _ **_chapter 6_**_

.

 _ **18**_ _ **Januari 2016**_

.

Taehyung menggeliat pelan, lalu membuka matanya perlahan. penglihatannya langsung disuguhi wajah manis Jungkook yang tertidur lelap. _Terlihat damai._ Bocah itu tidur menelungkup berhadapan dengan Taehyung, dengan tangan terpaut didepan dada dan kaki yang ditekuk. Sangat menggemaskan, dan Taehyung baru sadar ternyata Ia tidur sambil memeluk tubuh Jungkook. Taehyung hendak melepaskan tangannya dari bocah kelinci itu, namun gerakan Jungkook yang menggeliat dan semakin merapat padanya membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Ia malah mempererat pelukannya pada bocah itu. _Mun_ gkin _saja Jun_ _g_ _kook kedin_ _g_ _inan_.

Hening untuk waktu yang lama, hanya ada suara denting jam dan helaan nafas dari mereka berdua yang memenuhi kamar itu. Taehyung melirik jam yang tertempel pada dinding, _masih jam lima dini hari_. Ia terbangun cukup pagi. rasanya enggan untuk beranjak, Ia kembali memandangi wajah damai Jungkook. Mata bulat itu tertutup oleh kelopaknya, bulu mata lentiknya terlihat indah, hidung mancungnya kembang kempis mengeluarkan nafas, pipi gembilnya yang seputih susu dan bibir _plum-_ nya yang yang berwarna pink sedikit terbuka. Wajah Taehyung tiba-tiba memanas. "apa aku punya riwayat jantung?" batinnya. Sebab Ia merasa dadanya selalu berdebar tak karuan tiap berada didekat bocah kelinci itu, _atau mun_ g _kin setiap Ia men_ _g_ _in_ _g_ _atnya_.

"eunghh Hyung kau sudah bangun?" suara parau Jungkook menarik kembali Taehyung dari pikirannya. Bocah itu mengucek sedikit matanya guna menghilangkan kantuk. Taehyung tersenyum tipis, _bocah itu selalu men_ _gg_ _emaskan_.

"ini masih jam lima pagi Hyung. setauku, jadwal kuliahmu hari ini dimulai jam sepuluh. Apa tidurmu kurang nyenyak?" rentetan pertanyaan Jungkook membuat Taehyung terhenyak. Apa Jungkook selalu secerewet itu? Dia bahkan selalu terang-terangan menyebutkan hal-hal yang Ia ketahui tentang Taehyung tanpa pemuda itu pernah memberitahukannya sebelumnya. _Jun_ _g_ _kook benar-benar seoran_ _g_ _Stalker yan_ _g_ _hebat_. Ia bahkan mengingat jadwal kuliah Taehyung yang Taehyung sendiri terkadang tidak ingat.

"aku sedang ingin ke toilet" jawab Taehyung akhirnya. Bingung juga mau menjawab apa, karena sesungguhnya Taehyung tidak punya alasan bangun lebih awal. Ia hanya terbangun begitu saja.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk lalu kembali memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Taehyung menghela nafas panjang lalu melepaskan rangkulannya dari pinggang Jungkook dan bangkit menuju kamar mandi yang berada dalam kamar itu.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan ragu menyusuri rumah besar keluarga Jeon. Ia berniat kearah dapur untuk mengambil minum sebab tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering. Sudah tiga puluh menit sejak Ia terbangun dan pemuda itu idak bisa tertidur lagi. Setelah ke toilet tadi, Ia kembali berbaring mencoba tidur namun malah berakhir dengan dia memandang wajah Jungkook dan terus memeluknya.

Tungkai Taehyung yang hendak memasuki area dapur tiba-tiba terhenti saat mendengar obrolan dari ruangan itu.

" _ini masih terlalu pa_ _g_ _i Namjoon-ie_ " Itu Suara Seokjin, Hyung Jungkook.

" _Ayolah princess_. _Aku rindu, kemarin kau san_ _g_ _at sibuk. Hey! Aku baru pulan_ _g_ _kemarin malam. Tidak kah kau ju_ _g_ _a merindukanku?_ " sahutan dari Suara berat itu Taehyung Yakini sebagai suara Namjoon.

'apa Seokjin Hyung sedang berbicara dengan Namjoon Hyung? tapi kenapa bicara mereka terdengar aneh?' batin Taehyung bingung. Dengan sangat hati-hati dan tanpa membuat suara, Taehyung mendekati dapur itu, bukannya bermaksud untuk menguping. hanya saja, pemuda itu merasa penasaran, kenapa Namjoon memanggil Seokjin dengan kata 'princess' dengan suara dibuat manja begitu?.

" _aku ju_ _g_ _a merindukanmu Namjoon-ie, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan masakanku dulu, in_ _g_ _atkah kau ada tamu pentin_ _g_ _dirumah kita? Aku sedan_ _g_ _membuatkan sarapan special untuknya_ " Seokjin menyahut dengan nada lembut.

" _ini tidak akan lama eoh? Ayolah aku merindukanmu. Aku bahkan rela kesini sepa_ _g_ _i ini"_ Namjoon kembali memelas. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi suara. Taehyung yang makin penasaran semakin mendekatkan dirinya, pemuda itu menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya melalui pintu dapur.

Sedetik berikutnya, badan Taehyung tiba-tiba kaku, mulutnya menganga, matanya membulat, nafasnya tercekat dan wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas. Bagaimana tidak, didepan sana, tepatnya dikonter dapur, Namjoon dan Seokjin tengah berciuman panas. Bukan seperti ciuman polos yang diberikan Jungkook padanya semalam, tetapi ciuman yang benar-benar intim. Bibir Namjoon dan Seokjin benar-benar tertempel kuat, Tangan kanan Namjoon memeluk erat pinggang Seokjin, sementara tangan kirinya menekan kuat tengkuk pemuda berambut cokelat itu, sementara kedua tangan Seokjin mengalung indah dileher pemuda berdimple itu.

Taehyung segera membalikkan badannya, takut jika ketahuan sedang tidak sengaja mengintip. Wajahnya semakin memerah antara malu dan shock. Astaga. Selama 21 tahun hidupnya, Taehyung tidak pernah melihat ciuman yang seperti itu. maksudnya, Taehyung memang pernah melihat laki-laki dan laki-laki berciuman dibibir. Tapi itu memang hal lumrah yang sering dilakukan anak kecil untuk mengungkapkan rasa terimaksih –Ia juga menganggapnya seperti itu semalam– tapi untuk ciuman intim seperti tadi, Taehyung hanya pernah melihatnya antara laki-laki dan perempuan dan baru kali ini pemuda itu melihat laki-laki dan laki-laki berciuman intim. Taehyung memang pernah mendengar tentang pasangan yang seperti itu, Tapi Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Ia benar-benar akan melihat didepan matanya sendiri.

"kenapa kau disini Hyung?" lamunan Taehyung buyar saat mendengar suara lembut Jungkook menyapa telinganya.

"ah. Aku haus. Tadi aku habis mengambil minum" bohong Taehyung.

"oh. Apa Seokjin Hyung sedang didapur?" Tanya Jungkook lagi. Ia melewati Taehyung lalu berjalan kearah pintu dapur. Taehyung refleks menahan pergelangan kiri Jungkook menggunakan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menutup kedua mata Jungkook dari belakang. 'Mata Jungkook tidak boleh ternodai' pikirnya.

"ap-apa yang kau lakukan Hyung?" Jungkook mengernyit bingung lalu mencoba menarik tangan Taehyung.

"a-ani. Kita sebaiknya pergi saja dari sini" ucap Taehyung gugup membuat Jungkook semakin bingung. Ia kembali menarik tangan Taehyung yang menutup kedua matanya. Kemudian bocah kelinci itu menghela nafas jengah lalu berbalik kearah Taehyung sambil mengulum senyum dibibirnya.

"kau takut aku melihat mereka Hyung?" kedua alis Taehyung bertaut mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook.

"pemandangan seperti itu sudah biasa Hyung. ah aku pikir Namjoon Hyung akan menahan dirinya sebab ada kau disini, ternyata sama saja" keluh Jungkook sembari membawa Taehyung yang hanya diam untuk duduk di atas kursi yang berada diruang makan.

"jadi kau sering melihat mereka?" Taehyung memperhatikan Jungkook yang menuang air kedalam sebuah gelas lalu memberikan gelas itu padanya. Kemudian duduk berhadapan dengannya. Jungkook mengangguk singkat.

"Jika mereka sering melakukannya, berarti mereka itu_"

"Iya" Jungkook memotong perkataan Taehyung seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu. "semua orang yang ada dirumah ini sudah mengetahuinya. Orang tuaku sempat marah dan murka. Sebagai orang tua, mereka tentu sedih dan kecewa. Biar bagaimanapun penyimpangan itu salah. Tapi mau bagaiaman lagi. Mereka berdua sangat keukeuh. Bahkan mereka berdua seperti mayat hidup saat dulu ayahku berhasil memisahkan mereka, Seokjin Hyung paling parah, Ia bahkan hampir meninggal. Akhirnya Karena kasihan, dan karena orang tuaku juga tidak mau kehilangan anaknya, merekapun menyerah dan menyetujuinya. Lagipula itu bukan salah mereka. Perasaan itu tumbuh begitu saja. Kita tidak mungkin membunuh perasaan tulus yang hadir diantara mereka kan? Selama mereka bahagia dan tidak merusak kehidupan orang lain" Jelas Jungkook panjang lebar.

Taehyung terperangah. Kenapa tiba-tiba Jungkook berubah jadi dewasa begini?

"aigoo. Ternyata kelinci penguntit ini bisa bersikap dewasa juga" Taehyung berujar gemas sambil mengusap surai hitam Jungkook.

"eummm. Hyung tidak risih? Hyung tidak benci dengan hal-hal seperti itu? Biasanya orang akan merasa jijik" Jungkook bertanya ragu.

"tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya shock tadi. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat hubungan seperti itu secara langsung. Tapi seperti yang kau bilang tadi. Perasaan itu tumbuh begitu saja diantara mereka kan. Kita tidak boleh menghakimi perasaan orang lain" Taehyung tersenyum lembut, menyudahi usapannya. Jungkook balas tersenyum lucu.

"ah. Berarti piyama Pikachu itu hadiah dari Namjoon Hyung?" Tanya Taehyung mengingat ucapan Jungkook yang mengatakan bahwa piyama Pikachu miliknya adalah pemberian kekasih Hyung-nya. –Ia pikir kekasih yang dimaksud adalah seorang gadis–

"Iya. Hehe. Namjoon Hyung sangat menyukai karakter Pikachu, jadi dia membelikanku piyama itu. Katanya karena wajahku seperti boneka. jadi menyuruhku memakainya" jawab Jungkook terkekeh lucu. "ugh tapi aku tidak suka dikatai seperti boneka" lanjutnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"tapi kau memang seperti boneka" gumam Taehyung, nyaris berbisik

"eh? Kau bilang apa Hyung?"

"tidak. Bukan apa-apa"

.

.

Taehyung sekarang tengah sarapan bersama keluarga Jungkook. Ia dan Jungkook sudah mandi dan bersiap beberapa menit yang lalu. Pemuda itu berniat untuk mengantar Jungkook ke sekolahnya. Seperti semalam, sarapan itu dipenuhi dengan sedikit gurauan yang ditunjukkan untuk Jungkook. Keluarga Jeon sepertinya sangat menyayangi putra bungsu mereka itu. Dan Seokjin benar-benar membuat banyak makanan hanya untuk sekedar sarapan, Ia bahkan membuat makanan khusus untuk Taehyung bawa pulang ke rumahnya.

"oh ya Jungkookie, Taehyung bilang kuliahnya dimulai jam 10. Lalu kenapa kau sudah memakai seragam?" Tanya Ny. Jeon disela candaan mereka.

 _Henin_ _g_ _._

Pertanyaan Ny. Jeon tadi membuat suasan ruang makan itu tiba-tiba jadi hening. _Itu hanya pertanyaan biasa, kenapa semuanya jadi terdiam?_.

"T-Taehyungie Hyung akan mengantarku ke sekolah Eomma" jawab Jungkook gugup sambil tersenyum, yang lebih terlihat seperti senyum paksaan dimata Taehyung.

"a-ah iya. Eomma lupa. Ini hari senin" Ny. Jeon kembali melanjutkan sarapannya, tidak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu, dan ruangan itu hanya dipenuhi oleh suara dentingan sendok dan garpu.

'ada apa sebenarnya?' pertanyaan itu hanya tertahan dijujung bibir Taehyung tanpa berani diucapkannya, Takut akan mencampuri privacy keluarga Jeon.

Setelah sarapan, Taehyung dan Jungkook berpamitan untuk ke Sekolah Jungkook. Mereka berdua berjalan santai menuju halte Bis. Tn. Jeon sempat menawarkan Taehyung untuk membawa salah satu mobil keluarga mereka, namun pemuda itu menolaknya halus dengan alasan sudah terbiasa menaiki Bis. Mereka berdua mampir sebentar ke rumah Taehyung untuk mengganti baju Taehyung sekalian menyimpan makanan yang tadi Seokjin berikan. Dan seperti kemarin, Yoongi yang ternyata juga baru sampai ke rumah itu memekik histeris saat melihat Jungkook bersama Taehyung. Pemuda kulit pucat itu langsung mencubiti pipi gembil Jungkook membuat sang empunya hanya bisa menahan sakit. Sementara Taehyung hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sepupu galaknya yang tidak seperti biasanya itu. Mungkin, Taehyung harus sering-sering membawa Jungkook kerumahnya untuk menjinakkan sepupunya itu.

Kini, mereka berdua sudah berada didalam Bis, dengan Jungkook yang terus berceloteh tentang Yoongi yang ternyata tidak segalak yang Ia bayangkan. Taehyung yang mendengarnya hanya sesekali merespon dengan gumaman atau sedikit tertawa. Pemuda tampan itu terlalu asyik memandangi wajah manis Jungkook yang tengah bercerita. Hingga tak terasa, mereka berdua sudah sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Hyung. seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Sekolahku bahkan lebih jauh dari kampusmu". Ucap Jungkook setelah mereka turun dari Bis.

"tidak apa-apa. Bukankah setiap hari kau juga mengantarku ke kampus? Meskipun tanpa sepengetahuanku" Taehyung memperbaiki tali tas Jungkook yang melorot dari bahunya.

"kalau begitu Hyung menvantarku sampai disini saja. Aku akan berjalan sendiri sampai digerbang" pinta Jungkook. jarinya menunjuk gerbang sekolahnya yang tinggal berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"baiklah. Belajar yang rajin dan berhenti mengikutiku. Ok?" Taehyung tersenyum dan lagi-lagi menusap surai hitam Jungkook yang sepertinya menjadi kebiasaan barunya. Jungkook mengangguk dan tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu.

"Jungkookie!" panggil Taehyung saat Jungkook sudah berada beberapa langkah didepannya.

"nde?" Jungkook menoleh kearah Taehyung

"bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" Taehyung melangkah mendekat kearah Jungkook.

"bukankah Hyung baru saja melakukannya?" Jungkook lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"terima kasih" gumam Taehyung lalu menarik pinggang Jungkook kearahnya. Dan entah apa yang merasukinya, Taehyung tiba-tiba mempertemukan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir _plum_ Jungkook. membuat Jungkook tersentak gaket. Hanya menempel awalnya, namun perlahan Taehyung membawa bibirnya untuk menyesap bibir bawah Jungkook.

 _Manis_

 _Nyaman_

 _Dan menyenan_ _g_ _kan_

Seolah terhipnotis, Taehyung enggan melepaskan Tautannya. Bibirnya malah semakin bergerak mencium bibir atas dan bawah Jungkook secara bergantian. kedua tangannya semakin erat memeluk pinggang Jungkook.. Sementara Jungkook hanya mematung ditempatnya, tangannya meremas kuat tali rangsel merahnya, Terlalu Shock dengan perbuatan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba, Ia lalu memejamkan mata, membiarkan Taehyung menciumnya, dan melupakan fakta bahwa mereka berada ditempat umum.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

* * *

Chapter 6 Update.. saya gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Semoga memuaskanlah pokoknya.

Sebenarnya saya sedang stress dengan dunia pendidikan saya, dan dari pagi kemarin sampe pagi tadi saya belum merem *tidur maksudnya* #malahCurcol.. tapi saya berusaha tetap meng-update.. jadi jika banyak kurangnya mohon dimaeupkan.

Tapi pokoknya Terima kasih Untuk yang sudah mau membaca FF abal-abal ini.. juga Terima kasih Bagi yang sudah mau mem- _follow,_ mem- _favorit_ dan terutama me- _review.._ FF ini,.. _review_ kalian adalah semangat buat saya menulis *ceileh

 **A/N :** yang nanya alasan Kookie stalker Tae, and gak mau ketemu ama Tae lagi. Akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita. Jadi ikutin aja. Hehehe #ditabok

.

Jangan lupa, Review Juseyeo.. :) :)


	7. Chapter 7

Seolah terhipnotis, Taehyung enggan melepaskan Tautannya. Bibirnya malah semakin bergerak mencium bibir atas dan bawah Jungkook secara bergantian. kedua tangannya semakin erat memeluk pinggang Jungkook.. Sementara Jungkook hanya mematung ditempatnya, tangannya meremas kuat tali rangsel merahnya, Terlalu Shock dengan perbuatan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba, Ia lalu memejamkan mata, membiarkan Taehyung menciumnya, dan melupakan fakta bahwa mereka berada ditempat umum.

* * *

Suni Present

.

.

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Just it**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Jung Heoseok

Min Yoongi

Kim Seokjin (Jeon Seokjin)

Kim Namjoon

And Other

Rate : T

VKook, NamJin

Warning : Yaoi, BL Story (BxB), Typo, OOC.

PS : Rating dan genre bisa berubah seiring berjalannya cerita. Cast yang ditulis hanya yang muncul dalam cerita. Nama cast lain akan ditulis seiring kemunculannya dalam alur cerita.

.

.

 _Summary_

.

"kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"tidak ada, hanya ingin mengikutimu"

"Hanya itu?"

"iya. Hanya itu."

* * *

 _._

 **Just it**

.

 _ **_chapter 7_**_

.

Setelah tertarik kealam sadarnya, Kim Taehyung membuka mata dan membelalak saat mengetahui apa yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang. Tapi pemuda itu enggan untuk melepaskan pagutannya, kemudian mata elangnya menelusuri setiap wajah Jungkook yang kini tengah terjepam. Diam-diam mengagumi bulu mata lentik milik Jungkook. Rona merah dipipi putihnya membuat Taehyung tanpa sadar tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya. Merasa beberapa mata mulai meperhatikan mereka, Taehyung menjauhkan diri, setelah sebelumnya menarik bibir bawah Jungkook dangan kedua bibirnya hingga terdengar suara 'cup' Diantara jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat.

Jungkook membuka mata perlahan dan rona merah itu semakin terlihat. Taehyung berdehem, menghilangkan kecanggukan akibat perbuatannya.

"it-itu sebagai penerimaan permintaan maaf dan juga ungkapan terima kasih" Jungkook mengerjapkan mata dan memiringkan kepalanya bingung atas perkataan Taehyung barusan, membuat Taehyung memekik gemas dalam hati.

"bukankah kau selalu meminta maaf karena mengikutiku?. Aku memaafkanmu dan.. aku berterima kasih karena sudah mengijinkanku menginap dirumahmu semalam" jelas Taehyung.

"oh begitu" Jungkook mengaggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "kalau begitu. Aku juga berterima kasih karena sudah menjagaku kemarin "Lalu berjinjit sedikit untuk mengecup bibir Taehyung sekilas. Kemudian tersenyum, Seolah hal tadi bukanlah sesuatu yang besar. Sementara Taehyung kembali membelalak kaget. _Sepertinya Jun_ _g_ _kook benar-benar berpikir 'Maaf dan terimakasih' diun_ _g_ _kapkan den_ _g_ _an ciuman_.

"Berarti sekarang kita teman?" Tubuh Jungkook terlihat menegang. Ia hanya memperhatikan Jari kelingkingkin Taehyung yang mengacung didepannya.

Taehyung menaikkan alisnya "kau tidak mau menjadi temanku?" Jungkook hanya memperhatikan jari kelingking itu. kemudian membalikkan badannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

Taehyung mencegah tangan Jungkook dan membalikkan badannya kembali menghadap kearahnya.

"Wae?" Jungkook menggeleng. Enggan untuk menjawab.

"kau benar-benar hanya berniat mengikutiku tanpa mau menjadi temanku?" Taehyung bertanya lagi, Jungkook hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Masih enggan menjawab.

"jadi benar?" masih tidak ada jawaban. Taehyung menghela nafas panjang dan membuangnya kasar. Ia meraih paksa jari Jungkook lalu menyatukan jari kelingking mereka. "aku tidak menerima penolakan!" tegasnya

"masuklah nanti kau terlambat. Dan ingat. Jangan mengukutiku lagi, kalau tidak. Aku benar-benar akan marah" Jungkook tidak menjawab, bocah kelinci itu hanya mengangguk sekali, lalu berbalik menuju gerbang sekolahnya masih dengan wajah tertunduk.

"jangan pulang duluan. Aku akan menjemputmu lagi nanti" Taehyung sedikit berteriak sebab Jungkook sudah agak jauh dari tempatnya, Ia kemudian berbalik menunggu Bis yang akan mengantarkannya ke kampusnya.

.

.

Cuaca Seoul sangat dingin pagi ini, butiran-butiran putih salju masih terlihat memenuhi seluruh wilayah itu, menemani manusia menjalankan aktifitas paginya. Kim Taehyung, pemuda tampan dengan sorot mata elang berjalan santai dalam sebuah gedung universitas, mungkin tidak bisa dibilang santai juga jika jantungnya terus berdebar kencang mengingat kejadian bodoh –menurutnya– yang dilakukannya pada Jungkook tadi.

Taehyung masih berjalan santai didalam gedung itu, tepatnya dalam gedung _Sungkhwan Unniversity_ tempatnya menimba ilmu. Sebenarnya mata kuliahnya baru akan dimulai beberapa jam kedepan, mengingat sekarang masih pukul delapan pagi. Tapi Pemuda itu baru saja pulang dari mengantar Jungkook sekolah jadi Ia memutuskan untuk langsung ke Kampus, mungkin menonton Jimin dan Heoseok yang pasti sedang latihan dance lebih baik dari pada harus berkeliaran diluar dalam cuaca yang sangat dingin.

"hai Tae" sapa Heoseok saat Taehyung memasuki ruang latihan dance. Hanya ada beberapa orang diruangan itu, termasuk Jimin dan Heoseok. Taehyung tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Tae? Kupikir kuliah baru akan dimulai jam sepuluh. Tumben pagi-pagi begini kau sudah terlihat disini, tidak biasanya" Jimin yang baru selesai merenggangkan badannya duduk disamping Taehyung disudut ruang dance itu.

"Aku baru pulang sehabis mengantar Jungkook sekolah. Dariada berkeliaran diluar, lebih baik aku mampir kesini".

"Jungkook? Wow. Sepertinya kau sekarang menjadi akrab dengan kelinci penguntitmu itu Tae. Kau bahkan mengantarnya ke sekolah"

"semalam aku menginap dirumahnya. Jadi sekalian aku mengantarnya kesekolah saat hendak pulang kerumah tadi pagi"

"kau bahkan menginap dirumahnya?" Heoseok yang mendengar nama Jungkook ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan itu.

"semalam aku mengantarnya pulang. Saat berpamitan untuk pulang kerumah, ibunya malah memintaku menginap dirumah mereka. Jadi aku menurut saja"

"aku tau kau cepat akrab dengan seseorang tapi tidak pernah langsung menginap dirumah mereka, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa cepat seakrab itu dengan Jungkook. kau bahkan hanya baru beberapa kali menginap dirumahku. Padahal kita sudah lama berteman" ujar Jimin

"kau bahkan belum pernah menginap dirumahku" Heoseok menimpali

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu. "entahlah. Jungkook itu sangat menggemaskan. Membuatku selalu tersenyum mengingatnya. Aku selalu merasa nyaman berada didekatnya" Jelasnya kembali tersenyum saat mengingat tingkah Jungkook yang menggemaskan.

"Wow. Wow. Wow. Sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta" Heoseok berucap dramatis.

Senyum Taehyung langsung hilang, Ia menatap Heoseok dengan alis berkerut. "apa maksudmu Hyung? kami sama-sama laki-laki. Itu tidak mungkin"

"apanya yang tidak mungkin?" Heoseok kembali berucap. wajahnya terlihat serius. dan taehyung bersumpah, baru kali ini melihat wajah Heoseok seserius itu. "bukannya hubungan seperti itu memang ada? Aku mengetahui beberapa mahasiswa disini yang memiliki pacar seorang laki-laki, jadi bukan tidak mungkin laki-laki dan laki-laki bisa saling suka. Lagipula Jungkook itu sangat manis, imut dan menggemaskan. Bahkan terlihat cantik saat tersenyum. Tidak heran, jika kau mungkin menyukainya" lanjutnya lalu tersenyum kearah Taehyung.

"benarkah itu Tae? Kau menyukai Jungkook?" Jimin bertanya. Memperhatikan Taehyung yang hanya diam mendengar penuturan Heoseok tadi.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak mungkin. Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya. Bagaimana mungkin bisa langsung menyukainya. Aku merasa nyaman dengannya tapi bukan berarti juga aku menyukainya"

"cinta bisa datang kapanpun, dimanapun dan dengan siapapun Tae. Pikirkanlah lagi. Ingat. Jungkook itu menggemaskan, semua orang bisa jatuh cinta padanya hanya dengan sekali menatapnya" Heoseok menepuk bahu Taehyung. Sementara Jimin menganga mendengar penuturan Heoseok. Sejak kapan senior antraktifnya itu jadi bijaksana begini?

"well.. jika itu memang benar, aku setuju saja. Jungkook itu manis, bahkan lebih manis dari para penggemarmu. Lagipula kalian terlihat cocok jika bersama" ujar Jimin kemudian dengan senyum lebar dibibirnya membuat mata sipitnya nyaris tertutup.

"ah sudahlah. Kalian membuatku gila" Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar meninggalkan ruang dance itu. Ia memegang dada kirinya yang selalu berdebar kencang setiap kali berada didekat Jungkook. _Apa benar aku menyukainya?_.

.

.

 _ **22**_ _ **Januari 2016**_

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan santai menyusuri Trotoar, mereka baru saja pulang dari sekolah Jungkook. sejak Taehyung memutuskan untuk menjadi teman Jungkook, pemuda itu selalu mengantar dan menjemput Jungkook sekolah. Meskipun di hari-hari pertama, Taehyung dibuat kesal. Bagaimana tidak, Jungkook selalu menolak ketika Taehyung meminta untuk mengantar ataupun menjemputnya. Saat Taehyung pagi-pagi kerumah Jungkook. bocah itu katanya sudah berangkat kesekolah. Dan saat sore hari Taehyung kesekolahnya, Jin akan menelponnya dan berkata bahwa Jungkook sudah pulang kerumah. Tapi setelahnya Taehyung akan mendapati Jungkook tengah mengikutinya dari kejauhan.

Hal itu terus terjadi selama tiga hari, sampai akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan kerumah Jungkook saat jam masih menunjukkan jam lima pagi untuk mengantar Jungkook sekolah, dan kesekolah Jungkook, se-jam sebelum bel pulang sekolahnya berbunyi untuk mengantar Jungkook pulang kerumahnya. Sampai akhirnya Jungkook mengikuti kemauan Taehyung untuk mengantar dan menjemputnya sesuai waktu normal –karena jam lima pagi itu bukan waktu normal untuk seseorang mengantar orang lain kesekolah– dan Jungkook juga akhirnya berhenti untuk mengikuti Taehyung secara diam-diam.

Sejak saat itu, mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, saat pulang sekolah, Jungkook akan menyeret Taehyung untuk mampir ke kedai Ice cream kesukaannya, terkadang juga Taehyung mengajak Jungkook ke toko buku guna membeli buku keperluannya atau sekedar menambah koleksi komiknya, ke taman, atau bahkan ke minimarket membeli camilan untuk dimakan bersama ditaman sekitar kompleks Taehyung –tempat pertama kali Taehyung menemukan Jungkook tertidur– mereka selalu berjalan-jalan dulu sebelum pulang kerumah Jungkook. Taehyung selalu tertawa setiap Jungkook kesal ketika Taehyung memanggilnya kelinci penguntit, dan Jungkook akan tertawa setiap berhasil membuat Taehyung panik dengan aksi pura-pura marahnya. Dan setiap Jungkook tertawa, Taehyung akan ikut tertawa.

Dan hari ini, Taehyung mengajak Jungkook ke supermarket sebab Yoongi baru mengirimnya pesan dan menyuruhnya membeli beberapa keperluan rumah yang mereka butuhkan. Taehyung menggandeng tangan Jungkook memasuki Supermarket itu, membaca daftar belanjaan yang dikirimkan Yoongi sebelum akhirnya berjalan mengambil sebuah troli belanja yang berukuran besar.

"Kajja" Jungkook mengangguk kemudian berjalan mendahului Taehyung. Tapi berbalik kembali saat menyadari bahwa pemuda itu masih terdiam diposisinya.

"Hyung kenapa masih disitu?" Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu berjalan?"

"eh? Lalu aku harus diam disini?"

"naiklah" titahnya. Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Membuat Taehyung terkekeh dan mencubit hidungnya gemas. "naiklah. Aku akan mendorongmu" ulangnya.

Jungkook melotot. "apa? Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Hyung"

"kau tau aku tidak suka penolakan" Taehyung memaksa"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya keras mebuat Taehyung menangkup kedua pipinya, jika tidak, kepala bocah itu mungkin saja akan terlepas dari tempatnya.

"disini banyak orang Hyung. astaga itu akan sangat memalukan. aku tidak mau" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Taehyung berdecak. Ia mengangkat tubuh Jungkook. Nafas Jungkook tercekat, refleks mengeratkan peganganya pada leher Taehyung. pergerakan Taehyung terlalu cepat hingga Ia tidak bisa menghindar saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengangkatnya. Taehyung lalu menundukkan Jungkook kedalam Troli belanjaan itu dan memposisikan Jungkook menghadap padanya.

"jika kau malu, maka tidak perlu memperhatikan orang-orang itu, cukup tatap aku saja" Taehyung menundukkan badannya sejajar dengan Jungkook, lalu tersenyum dan mengusap surai Jungkook gemas.

Taehyung mendorong troli yang diduduki Jungkook menyusuri supermarket itu. Sementara Jungkook menunudukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir menahan malu saat orang-orang menatap kearah mereka. Heran bercampur gemas.

"bukankah kubilang tatap aku saja?" Taehyung berujar santai. Matanya sibuk berganti membaca daftar belanjaan dengan barang-barang yang berjejer didalam supermarket itu. Tangannya yang memegang Handphone sesekali bergerak mengambil barang-barang yang dibutuhkan lalu menyimpan kehadapan Jungkook yang duduk bersilah didalam troli itu. Sedangkan tangan kirinya Ia gunakan untuk medorong troli itu.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya melihat Jungkook yang masih terus menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menunduk _la_ _g_ _i_ mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jungkook. Mengangkat dagu Jungkook perlahan membuat bocah itu menatapnya.

"bibirmu bisa berdarah jika kau gigit terus" ucapnya lembut. Mengusap bibir Jungkook yang memerah akibat Ia gigit terus.

"tapi aku malu Hyung. turunkan saja aku."

"bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menatapku saja?" Taehyung mengulum bibirnya untuk tidak tertawa melihat wajah Jungkook yang merona malu, sebenarnya Ia kasian Juga melihat Jungkook yang menahan malu seperti itu, tapi Jungkook benar-benar terlihat polos dan sangat menggemaskan duduk didalam keranjang yang dipenuhi oleh barang belanjaannya itu.

"tetap saja aku malu, ayolah turunkan aku" rengek Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, membuat Taehyung tanpa sadar memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir merah itu. Jungkook memembelalak kaget.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya. Sedikit kaget dengan perbuatannya barusan, Tapi pemuda itu cepat-cepat merubah ekspresinya dan tersenyum.

"itu hukuman jika kau terus membantah" gumamnya lalu kembali mendorong troli itu. Jungkook tidak lagi menunduk, melainkan mendongak memperhatikan Taehyung yang asyik memilih barang-barang yang kemudian Ia masukkan kedalam troli. Pemuda itu sesekali melihat kearah Jungkook, tersenyum dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Belanjaan itupun selesai. Kasir yang melayani Taehyung dan Jungkook tak kuasa menahan senyum geli saat kedua pemuda itu membayar belanjaan Taehyung. Taehyung kembali mendorong troli ketempat Ia mengambilnya tadi, lalu mengangkat Jungkook keluar dari troli itu.

Taehyung berjalan sambil memegang barang belanjaannya dikedua tangannya sedangkan Jungkook berjalan disampingnya. Sejak keluar dari supermarket, Jungkook terus diam. 'mungkin Jungkook masih kesal' pikir Taehyung.

Mereka kini sudah sampai dikedai Ice cream langganan Jungkook. Taehyung berencana mentraktir Jungkook ice cream agar Jungkook berhenti kesal sekaligus sebagai rasa terima kasih karena sudah menemaninya belanja.

"Duduklah. Aku akan memesan dulu" Taehyung menyimpan belanjaannya Pada sebuah meja yang tersedia dikedai itu.

"Hyung"

"nde?" Taehyung berbalik dan terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba Jungkook memeluknya begitu erat. Mereka hampir terjungkal kebelakang jika saja Taehyung tidak menahan bobot mereka.

"kau kenapa Jungkookie?" Taehyung bertanya panik saat merasa bahunya basah dan badan Jungkook yang tengah memeluknya bergetar.

"hey. Kau kenapa? Katakana padaku. Apa kau masih kesal?" Tanya Taehyung lembut mencoba melepaskan pelukan Jungkook untuk menatap wajahnya. Tapi Jungkook menggeleng dan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Jungkookie kau marah padaku? Maafkan jika Hyung memaksamu tadi ne?" Jungkook menggeleng lagi. Taehyung bisa merasakan cengkraman Jungkook pada bahunya semakin kuat.

"H-Hyung jangan tinggalkan aku" suaranya parau dan bergetar.

"Hyung tidak akan kemana-mana Jungkookie. hanya memesan ice cream lalu kembali lagi kesini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" Taehyung tahu itu bukan jawaban yang tepat. Tapi Ia juga bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Hyung, kumohon" badan Jungkook semakin bergetar dan bahu Taehyung semakin basah.

"baiklah aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

"jangan tinggalkan aku Hyung" Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku janji" Taehyung mengusap lembut pungggung Jungkook yang bergetar. Mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook berkali-kali. Berusaha menenangkannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit yang mengiris hatinya saat mendengar isakan lirih itu keluar dari bibir Jungkook.

Taehyung terus mengusap punggung Jungkook yang terus menggumam kata yang sama hingga akhirnya Ia terlelap dalam dekapan hangat Taehyung.

 _Dan Taehyun_ _g_ _baru tahu jika menden_ _g_ _ar Jun_ _g_ _kook menan_ _g_ _is rasanya akan sakit seperti ditusuk pisau tepat didadanya_.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

* * *

Cahpter 7 Update..

Chessy sekaliiiii #ditabok

Demi hidung mancung Taehyung. Bulu mata Jungkook itu bener-bener lentik ngalahin saya #plaaak… liat deh di Video BTS - Preview of Simply Kpop Ep. 195 (151225) disitu bulu mata lentiknya Kookie tuh kentara banget. Ugh jadi pengen… oke lupakan. hahahah

Tapi pokoknya Terima kasih Untuk yang sudah mau membaca FF abal-abal ini.. juga Terima kasih Bagi yang sudah mau mem- _follow,_ mem- _favorit_ dan terutama me- _review.._ FF ini..

.

Oke untuk Chap ini saya mohon review.. mungkin terkesan memaksa tapi tolong hargai perjuangan saya menulis. Sebab saya menulis chap ini dalam keadaan yang buruk #lebay… Duduk mengetik dengan satu tangan didada itu bukan ide yang bagus.. jadi Review Juseyeo..


	8. Chapter 8

Taehyung terus mengusap punggung Jungkook yang terus menggumam kata yang sama hingga akhirnya Ia terlelap dalam dekapan hangat Taehyung.

* * *

.

.

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Just it**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Jung Heoseok

Min Yoongi

Kim Seokjin (Jeon Seokjin)

Kim Namjoon

And Other

Rate : T

VKook, NamJin

Warning : Yaoi, BL Story (BxB), Typo, OOC.

PS : Rating dan genre bisa berubah seiring berjalannya cerita. Cast yang ditulis hanya yang muncul dalam cerita. Nama cast lain akan ditulis seiring kemunculannya dalam alur cerita.

.

.

 _Summary_

.

"kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"tidak ada, hanya ingin mengikutimu"

"Hanya itu?"

"iya. Hanya itu."

 _._

* * *

 **Just it**

.

 _ **_chapter 8 _**_

.

.

Kim Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum Kikuk kepada beberapa pelanggan yang berada di kedai Ice cream yang tengah melirik penasaran pada mereka berdua.

Merasa kakinya mulai lelah, Taehyung mendudukan dirinya dan Jungkook pada salah satu meja dikedai itu, Ia tidak mungkin menggendong Jungkook pulang dengan plastik belanjaan yang cukup berat, namun Ia juga tidak tega membangunkan tidur Jungkook. bocah itu sepertinya sedang dalam masalah.

Taehyung duduk dan menempatkan Jungkook diatas pangkuannya, memposisikan kepala Jungkook agar bersandar nyaman pada bahunya, lalu menoleh sekilas pada pemilik kedai yang dibalas senyuman maklum dari sang pemilik. _La_ _g_ _i._ Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk pada pelanggan lain yang menatapnya.

Perlahan, Ia membuka jaket yang dikenakannya lalu menyelimuti tubuh Jungkook. Ia tersenyum geli mengingat Jungkook yang lagi-lagi tidur ditempat umum seperti saat di taman waktu itu.

Jungkook tidur dengan mata sembab, hidung memerah, bibir bergetar dan nafas yang tak teratur, membuat senyum Taehyung luntur dari bibirnya. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu perlahan membawa tangannya mengelus pipi mulus yang terasa dingin diujung jemarinya.

 _"Hyun_ _g_ _hiks"_ gumam Jungkook dalam tidurnya, alisnya mengerut membuat Taehyung menurunkan tangannya dan memeluk Jungkook guna menghangatkan bocah itu.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu Jeon Jungkook?" monolog Taehyung sebelum mengecup pipi Jungkook dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Taehyung lalu menyandarkan badannya pada kursi single yang diduduki mereka berdua. Terdiam, membiarkan Jeon Jungkook tidur dalam dekapannya.

"eunghh"

Taehyung membuka matanya saat merasa pergerakan tubuh Jungkook diatas pangkuannya. _Rupanya Ia ikut terdtidur._ kemudian tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang kini menghadap kearahnya dengan tatapan terkejut yang polos nan menggemaskan. Pemuda bermata elang itu kemudian mencubit hidung Jungkook gemas.

"kau sudah bangun? Bisakah kau beranjak dari sana sekarang? Badanku pegal" Taehyung memasang tampang kesal yang dibuat-buat membuat Jungkook mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari pangkuan Taehyung.

"ah mi-mianhae Hyung. aku tertidur"

Taehyung terkekeh geli kemudian ikut beranjak dari kursi tersebut. "tidak apa-apa kok" dan mengusak suari Jungkook gemas.

"oh iya. Mau pulang sekarang? Sebentar lagi akan gelap" Tanya Taehyung yang dibalas anggukan dari Jungkook.

Taehyung kemudian mengambil plastik belanjaannya lalu menarik Jungkook meninggalkan kedai Ice cream itu. Membatalkan niatnya membeli ice cream.

.

.

"Tae. Kalian baru pulang?" Yoongi bertanya saat Taehyung dan Jungkook memasuki pintu rumah. Ia berjalan mengambil plastik belanjaan Taehyung lalu menaruh isinya dilemari penyimpanan. Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

"Kau akan langsung mengantarkan Jungkook?" Yoongi bertanya lagi, sudah hafal terhadap kegiatan rutin Taehyung beberapa hari ini yang selalu mengantar maupun menjemput Jungkook dirumahnya.

"Iya. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Aku harus segera mengantarnya pulang" biasanya, Taehyung akan mampir kerumahnya dulu sebelum mengantar Jungkook dari sekolah. Yoongi mengangguk.

"Jungkookie lain kali mampirlah lebih lama oke?" pintanya dengan senyum lebar yang membuat kedua matanya menghilang. Yoongi memang sepupu Taehyung yang paling galak, namun Ia akan berubah menjadi jinak jika dihadapkan dengan bocah imut dan menggemaskan bak kelinci macam Jeon Jungkook.

Biasanya, Jungkook akan mampir lebih lama di rumah Taehyung untuk bermain bersama Yoongi jika pemuda itu berada dirumah. Yoongi yang memaksa. Sebab menurut Yoongi, Jungkook itu sangat lucu. Dan entah mengapa, pemuda pucat itu sudah menganggap Jungkook seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Nde Hyung" Jungkook ikut tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya membuat Yoongi tak tahan dan langsung mencubiti kedua pipinya. Taehyung melirik sedikit kearah Jungkook dan Yoongi, Ia tersenyum lirih melihat senyum Jungkook yang menggemaskan. Jujur saja, Ia masih bertanya-tanya perihal kejadian dikedai tadi. _Kenapa Jun_ _g_ _kook menan_ _g_ _is?_. Ia ingin menanyakan itu sejak tadi, namun diurungkan. Pemuda itu ingin Jungkook sendiri yang mau bercerita padanya.

Setelah berpamitan pada Yoongi, Taehyung dan Jungkook kemudian berjalan menuju rumah Jungkook.

"Jungkookie mau kah kau menceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Taehyung akhirnya bertanya. Sebab sejak dari kedai tadi, Jungkook jadi banyak diam.

Bocah kelinci itu berhenti berjalan lalu menghadapkan badannya kearah Taehyung. Terdiam cukup lama, kemudian menghela nafas dan menatap Taehyung dengan senyuman manis dibibirnya.

"aku…. tidak bisa bercerita sekarang. Hyung akan mengetahuinya nanti saat waktunya tiba"

Taehyung hanya bisa menatap Jungkook dengan alis mengkerut. Manatap dalam mata Jungkook, mencari sesuatu yang dapat Ia temukan pada bola mata indah itu, namun percuma. Hanya mata sendu yang sangat tidak kontras dengan senyum manis dibibir Jungkook yang pemuda tampan itu temukan.

 _Jeon Jun_ _g_ _kook terlalu pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik senyumnya_. Taehyung hanya menghela nafas panjang lalu memeluk Jungkook erat. Berteriak frustasi dalam otaknya ketika rentetan pertanyaan tentang bocah manis yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam kehidupannya itu menuntut jawaban.

Taehyung tidak mengerti dengan dirinya, bagaimana Ia bisa luluh dan memaafkan bocah penguntitnya itu hanya dari tatapan polosnya, bagaiman Ia bisa percaya hanya dari senyum manisnya dan bagaiman Ia bisa terluka hanya karena tangisnya.

"kalau begitu, tolong ceritakan semuanya padaku jika waktunya tiba"

 _Karena Jeon Jun_ _g_ _kook, aku menyayan_ _g_ _imu_. Bolehkah Taehyung mengatakan itu?

"tentu saja Hyung. aku akan menceritakannya nanti."

.

.

 _ **29**_ _ **Januari 2016**_

 _"Tae kau masih disana? Ini sudah malam. Kumohon pulan_ _g_ _lah. Kami men_ _g_ _khawatirkanmu"_ suara Park Jimin terdengar diseberang telepon sesaat setelah Taehyung mengangkat panggilannya. Kim Taehyung tidak menjawab. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada rumah mewah yang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya.

Berdiri terdiam didepan gerbang yang tertutup rapat. Kepulan asap menguar dari bibirnya saat pemuda itu menghela nafas.

 _"Tae? Kau masih disana"_

"aku disini. tapi… gerbangnya masih tertutup rapat"

 _"kalau be_ _g_ _itu pulan_ _g_ _lah dulu, kau bisa kesana la_ _g_ _i besok. Salju san_ _g_ _at lebat Tae. Kau bisa sakit"_ kekhawatiran Jimin menuntut akhirnya Taehyung menarik tungkainya dari gerbang kokoh itu. Memandang lirih bangunan yang satu minggu ini tertutup rapat bak tak berpenghuni.

 _Rumah keluar_ _g_ _a Jeon._

Yah, satu minggu. Sudah seminggu ini Taehyung dibuat gusar. minggu lalu, pintu rumah itu masih terbuka lebar untuknya saat pemuda itu mengantar bungsu dari keluarga itu. minggu lalu, Keluarga itu masih menyambut hangat kedatangannya. tapi sejak minggu lalu juga, rumah itu tertutup rapat. Tepatnya saat Kim Taehyung berkunjung kesana untuk mengajak Jungkook ke Taman hiburan bersama Yoongi. Dan artinya sudah seminggu ini _Kim Taehyun_ _g_ _tidak pernah bertemu la_ _g_ _i den_ _g_ _an Jeon Jun_ _g_ _kook_.

Berlebihan memang. Mereka belum lama saling mengenal, tapi Demi Tuhan. Sudah hampir sebulan ini Jungkook mengisi hari-harinya. Jeon Jungkook selalu mengikutinya kemanapun Kim Taehyung berada. Dan mendapati bocah itu tidak pernah lagi berada didekatnya bahkan setelah mereka memutuskan untuk berteman, membuat perasaan Taehyung sedikit gelisah. Apalagi saat itu, Jungkook sempat menangis dipelukannya.

Satu, dua hari, Taehyung masih berpikir positif jika mungkin keluarga Jeon sedang ada urusan diluar kota. Tapi dihari berikutnya, pikiran itu hilang saat Taehyung kesana _la_ _g_ _i_ dan mendapat kabar dari tetangga jika keluarga Jeon masih sering pulang kerumah itu sekitar satu atau dua jam. Yang berarti keluarga Jeon tidak berada diluar kota.

Maka Taehyung memutuskan untuk mencari tahu kemana perginya keluarga Jeon. _terutama Jun_ _g_ _kook_.

Kenyataan pertama yang menghantam Taehyung adalah Keluarga Jeon baru pindah ke Seoul diawal tahun ini. Tidak ada satupun tetangga yang mengenal baik keluarga Jeon membuat usaha Taehyung untuk mencari kemana perginya keluarga itu menjadi sulit.

Hari berikutnya dengan usaha yang cukup keras, Taehyung akhirnya menemukan restoran milik Kim Seok Jin. Namun. Kegelisahan kembali menerpanya saat mendapati bahwa kakak Kandung Jeon Jungkook itu juga sudah seminggu tidak mengunjungi restorannya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Taehyung mengunjungi restoran Seokjin tiap hari dengan harapan mampu bertemu dengan salah satu keluarga Jeon disana, Namun hasilnya nihil.

Bahkan seminggu ini, Kim Taehyung juga selalu mengunjungi rumah itu sebelum dan sesudah pulang dari kampus. Berdiri didepan gerbang cukup lama bahkan sampai tengah malam dengan harapan bahwa rumah itu akan terbuka dan Jungkook keluar dari sana. Tapi hanya tetangga yang kebetulan lewatlah yang menyapa Taehyung dan menyarankan Taehyung untuk pulang saja.

Dan hari ini, dengan hanya mengenakan _coat_ hitam, celana Jenas biru dan sepatu converse hitam yang membalut kakinya, Taehyung lagi-lagi berdiri didepan gebang Jungkook. berharap bahwa salah satu keluarga Jeon sedang berada dirumah itu sekarang. Namun, waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Masih tidak ada tanda-tanda dari keberadaan seseorang disana.

Taehyung hanya menghela nafas gusar dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. sembari melangkah menuju rumahnya. Sekelebat ingatan tentang sikap Jungkook selama ini memenuhi pikirannya.

Hingga pemuda itu tiba dirumahnya, pikirannya masih tertuju pada Jungkook. pemuda itu tersenyum singkat pada Yoongi yang menunggunya di sofa ruang tamu. Menggumam 'maaf' dan 'aku baik-baik saja' atas respon dari pertanyaan Yoongi. kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya, mengistirahatkan dirinya dipinggiran kasur dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah jendela. Tersenyum miris saat tidak ada lagi sosok berbaju kuning yang akan berdiri memperhatikan kamarnya.

"kau kemana Jungkook?"

"bagaimana dengan cerita yang saat itu ingin kau katakana padaku?"

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang, lalu tiba-tiba menghilang?"

"Jika kau tidak ingin menjadi temanku, bukankah setidaknya. Tepati dulu janjimu untuk menceritakan semuanya padaku?"

Taehyung terus menggumam hingga liquid bening yang berhari-hari ini ditahannya setiap mengingat Jungkook keluar dari mata elangnya dengan tidak sopannya.

Taehyung sudah seperti orang kurang kerjaan sekarang, _tapi Demi Tuhan. Saat ini Kim Taehyun_ _g_ _san_ _g_ _at merindukan Jeon Jun_ _g_ _kook._

Taehyung tersenyum lirih dan meremas dadanya menahan sakit. "Jeon Jungkook mungkin Heoseok Hyung benar. Kurasa... Aku memang mencintaimu"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

* * *

Masih adakah yang nungguin FF ini? Maaf yah Cahpter 8 baru Update.. dan ini pendek banget.. semoga pada suka,, saya lagi sibuk benget jadi mungkin Updatenya bakal lama.

Chap ini ancur banget yah?

Pokoknya selalu berterima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca, mem- _follow,_ mem- _favorite,_ Dan terutama yang me- _Review_ FF ini..

 **Emma :** Tae kan emang selalu modus.

 **G** **uest** : yaah itu karena lucu makanya Tae sering gak sadar nyiumnya.

 **Vkook** **KookV :** kenapa jadi nyium Kookie? #plaak. Ada apa dengan Kookie? *itu sebentar lagi terjawab*

 **AdisKmh** **:** gak apa-apa.. yang penting selalu nunggin heheh.. iya Si Tae udah mulai tuh suka ama Kookie…

 **A/N : Don't call me author… hehehe**

Jangan bosan baca yah dan Review Juseyeo..


	9. Chapter 9

**Preview...**

Taehyung terus menggumam hingga liquid bening yang berhari-hari ini ditahannya setiap mengingat Jungkook keluar dari mata elangnya dengan tidak sopannya. Ia Taehyung tersenyum lirih dan meremas dadanya menahan sakit. "Jeon Jungkook mungkin Heoseok Hyung benar. Kurasa Aku memang mencintaimu"

.

.

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Just it**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Jung Heoseok

Min Yoongi

Kim Seokjin (Jeon Seokjin)

Kim Namjoon

And Other

Rate : T

VKook, NamJin

Warning : Yaoi, BL Story (BxB), Typo, OOC.

.

 _._

 **Just it**

.

 _ **_chapter**_ _ **9**_ _ **_**_

.

.

~ _ **06 Februari**_ _ **2016 ~**_

"Seokjin Hyung?"

Taehyung tak bisa menyembunyikan kelegaannya ketika akhirnya Ia bisa bertemu dengan Seokjin. sore tadi, Taehyung berinisiatif mengunjungi restaurant Seokjin dengan harapan dapat bertemu dengan kakak dari Jungkook itu dan akhirnya harapannya terwujud. Sebab tadi saat Taehyung menanyakan keberadaan Chef utama di restaurant itu, para staf mengatakan bahwa Seokjin sedang berada di ruangan khususnya.

"Oh hai Taehyung!" sapa Seokjin dengan senyum ramahnya ketika Taehyung mendudukkan tubuhnya pada salah satu kursi disana.

"ini ruang khusus yang ku gunakan jika sedang mencoba membuat menu baru" Seokjin menjelaskan, melihat Taehyung yang menelusuri ruangan itu dengan pandangan bingung.

Taehyung tersenyum kikuk. Ia pikir, ruangan khusus Seokjin akan seperti ruangan kerja yang didalamnya terdapat meja, kursi dan computer. Tapi ternyata ruangan itu tak ubahnya seperti sebuah dapur mini, ada alat dan bahan makanan, sebuah meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan dan duah buah kursi yang tengah diduduki mereka berdua.

"ku dengar kau beberapa kali kesini untuk mencariku?" Taehyung tersentak dari acara meneliti ruangan itu, Ia memandang Seokjin yang barusan melemparkan pertanyaan padanya.

Taehyung berdehem "Iya. Hyung.. aku hanya ingin menanyakan keberadaan Jungkook. Maafkan aku tapi… sudah dua minggu ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya rumah kalian juga selalu tertutup.. ada apa sebenarnya?"

"kau merindukan adikku?"

Taehyung tersentak kemudian menunuduk. Seokjin tersenyum geli.

"kami pulang ke Busan" Jeda sejenak "…Nenekku sakit. Ku pikir Jungkook sudah memberitahumu"

Taehyung mendongak dengan alis berkerut. "Benarkah? Jika kalian semua ke Busan, mengapa tetangga mengatakan bahwa sesekali melihat keluarga kalian sekitar satu atau dua jam disana?" Oh! Taehyung terdengar seperti seorang detektif sekarang.

"Hmmmm… mungkin itu Namjoon yang mampir mengambil berkasnya. Mungkin juga itu bibi yang membantu membersihkan rumah"

 _Mun_ _g_ _kin?_

Kenapa Jawaban Seokjin kurang meyakinkan?. Taehyung hendak bertanya lagi namun didahului oleh Seokjin.

"sepertinya kau sangat merindukan adikku Tae? Tidak ingin menemuinya?" Dan atensi Taehyung teralihkan sepenuhnya.

"apa dia sudah di Seoul sekarang?" Taehyung tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

Seokjin mengangguk "dia di rumah sekarang. ingin kesana bersama?. Kebetulan aku juga sudah ingin pulang"

Taehyung mengangguk semangat. Dan merekapun pulang bersama menggunakan mobil Seokjin.

Mereka berkendara dalam diam selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya Taehyung memecah keheningan itu.

"Hyung!" Taehyung memanggil ragu.

"Hmmm?" Seokjin menjawab seadanya. Ia begitu focus terhadap kemudinya.

"apa Hyung tau alasan Jungkook selalu mengikutiku?" Seokjin melirik sedikit kearah Taehyung yang tengah memandang lurus kea rah jalan.

"maafkan aku, tapi Jungkook hanya bercerita bahwa dia sedang mengikutimu. Untuk alasannya, dia tidak menceritakannya"

Hening lagi.

"dua minggu yang lalu… dia menangis dan memintaku untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Kenapa dia melakukannya?" suara Taehyung kembali terdengar.

"dia melakukannya?" Seokjin bertanya. Terdengar nada kehatia-hatian disana.

"Hmmm dan jujur. Hatiku sakit melihatnya menangis. Jadi Kumohon Hyung. Jika memang ada sesuatu tentang Jungkook. Biarkan aku mengetahuinya, agar setidaknya aku bisa menghiburnya ketika dia menangis seperti waktu itu"

"terima kasih atas ketulusanmu Tae. Tapi maaf Hyung benar-benar tidak tahu. Sebaiknya kau bertanya langsung pada Jungkook. Mungkin dia akan memberitahumu"

Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan antara keduanya hingga mobil Seokjin memasuki pekarangan luas keluarga Jeon. Jantung Taehyung berdebar tak karuan tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Jungkooknya.

Seokjin membuka pintu rumah itu, sembari berteriak "Kook aku pulang! Lihat siapa yang datang bersamaku?"

"siapa Hyung?" Taehyung mendongak kearah suara lembut yang baru didengarnya dan menemukan Jungkook yang berdiri disamping tangga tengah menatap penasaran kearah mereka berdua.

"TAEHYUNG!" seru Jungkook ketika menyadari siapa yang berdiri dibelakang Seokjin. bocah itu segera berlari menuruni tangga -mengabaikan peringatan Seokjin untuk tidak berlari- dan melompat memeluk Taehyung begitu erat.

Taehyung yang sudah terbiasa dengan pelukan Jungkook yang seperti itu segera menahan bobot mereka. Tersenyum begitu lebar dan balas memeluk Jungkook tak kalah erat, bernafas lega ketika akhirnya Ia bisa melihat lagi seseorang yang membuatnya nyaris gila beberapa pekan ini.

Seokjin yang melihat mereka hanya tersenyum dan beranjak dari sana.

"aku merindukanmu" Taehyung berkata lirih. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sembari memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil dipucuk kepala Jungkook.

"aku juga merindukanmu Hyung"

"aku lebih merindukanmu. Kenapa kau tidak bilang akan ke Busan? Kau tau? Aku hampir gila mencarimu" Taehyung berucap tanpa melepas pelukannya. Meluapkan semua keriunduannya selama dua minggu ini.

"Hmmm maafkan aku. Aku tidak berfikir bahwa Hyung akan begitu merindukanku" Jungkook berucap usil.

"kalau begitu jangan lakukan lagi!"

"lakukan apa Hyung?"

"pergi tanpa memberitahuku" ucap Taehyung tegas.

Bukannya menjawab Jungkook malah melonggarkaan pelukannya. "Hyung. Aku lelah berdiri. Ayo kita duduk" Ia hendak melepaskan pelukan itu namun tangan Taehyung malah semakin menariknya erat.

"tidak sebelum kau berjanji untuk selalu memberitahuku kemanapun kau pergi"

"kanapa aku harus melakukannya Hyung?"

Taehyung memberikan sedikit jarak antara mereka berdua untuk menatap mata Jungkook yang terlihat semakin sayu.

' _Karena aku mencintaimu'_ bolehkah Taehyung berteriak seperti itu?

"karena kau temanku. Dan aku mengkhawatirkanmu" bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang. Mereka baru bertemu, dan Taehyung akan menunggu waktu yang tepat.

"Kookie? Kenapa tidak mengajak nak Taehyung untuk duduk?" suara Ny. Jeon membuat Taehyung tersentak dan segera melepaskan pelukan posesifnya.

"ah annyeong ahjumma. Apa kabar?" Taehyung menunduk sopan kearah wanita yang memiliki mata bulat seperti Jungkook itu.

"tidak perlu sungkan begitu Taehyung-ah. Duduklah dan mengobrol sebentar. Sambil menunggu makan malam siap, dan kita makan bersama" seperti biasa, keluarga Jeon selalu menyambutnya ramah.

"baiklah" Taehyung menyahut singkat dan beranjak duduk pada salah satu sofa disana.

.

.

"Hyung! Ayo kita menonton film. Aku baru membeli film baru saat berada di Busan" Jungkook berseru semangat. Taehyung hanya tersenyum sembari mengusak surai Jungkook.

Setelah makan malam tadi, Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengobrol sebentar dengan Jungkook. Ia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan bocah kelincinya itu.

"Boleh. Kita menonton dimana?"

"dikamarku saja. Appa sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor yang ditinggal beberapa hari, aku tidak ingin suara TV mengganggunya jika menonton di ruang keluarga"

"baiklah. Kajja" Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook menuju kamar bocah itu yang sudah sangat Ia hafal tempatnya.

Sesampainya dikamar, Taehyung segera duduk di atas ranjang sementara Jungkook menyalakan film yang hendak mereka tonton.

"Kook. Kemarilah" Taehyung menggerakkan tangannya, memberi _g_ _esture_ kepada Jungkook untuk menghampirinya. Bocah itu hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menghampiri Taehyung.

"duduk disini" Taehyung menepuk kasur kosong didepannya.

"nde?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya bingung membuat Taehyung gemas dan menariknya untuk duduk dihadapannya.

"filmya akan segera dimulai" Taehyung menunjuk layar TV yang berada dihadapan mereka menggunakan dagunya membuat Jungkook yang tengah menatapnya dengan dahi mengernyit mengalihkan pandangannya.

Taehyung menarik badan Jungkook untuk setengah berbaring padanya ketika film bergenre horror itu dimulai. Tangannya perlahan mengambil sebuah bantal dan menempatkan di depan dada Jungkook, bocah itu mendongak sedikit kearah Taehyung kemudian tersenyum dan memeluk bantal itu. lalu setelahnya Taehyung membawa tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang Jungkook.

"kau suka film horror?" Taehyung bertanya.

Jungkook mengangguk semangat "cerita-cerita film horror membuat penasaran"

Taehyung tersenyum sembari mengusap lembut rambut Jungkook. Memperhatikan raut serius bocah itu yang tengah memperhatikan adengan ntah apa yang ditayangkan didepan sana.

"kau tidak takut?" Taehyung bertanya lagi dan Jungkook menggeleng keras.

"tidak. Ini justru menyenangkan" jawab Jungkook masih terfokus dengan tayangan didepannya. Sementara Taehyung terus memperhatikan wajah serius Jungkook. Menikmati bagaimana getaran anomali dalam dadanya memberikan irama menyenangkan tiap kali berdekatan dengan pemuda yang tengah didekapnya sekarang.

Oh. Astaga Kim Taehyung sudah sangat mencintai Jeon Jungkook.

"Kookie. Dua minggu yang lalu, sebenarnya Yoongi Hyung ingin mengajakmu ke taman hiburan"

"benarkah Hyung?" kini Jungkook mendongak menatap Taehyung dengan wajah berbinar.

Taehyung terkikik gemas, menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung mancung Jungkook.

"iya. Tadi aku meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa kau sudah berada di Seoul. Dia bilang ingin mengajakmu kesana besok. Kau mau?"

Jungkook terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian mengangguk semangat. "baiklah. Apa Heoseok Hyung dan Jimin Hyung juga akan ikut?" semenjak dekat dengan Taehyung, Jungkook juga menjadi dekat dengan teman-teman Taehyung. Begitupun sebaliknya.

"tentu saja. Mereka semua sangat mengkhawatirkanmu karena tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan katanya besok mereka akan ikut jalan-jalan untuk melepas rindu padamu"

Jungkook tertawa kecil "hihi aku juga merindukan mereka Hyung. Besok kita semua akan jalan-jalan"

"Hmm.. dan aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu besok" gumam Taehyung kini memainkan telinga Jungkook.

"kau ingin mengatakan apa Hyung?"

' _Aku mencintaimu'_

"ku bilang akan mengatakan besok. Bukan hari ini"

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya "apa bedanya besok dan hari ini?"

Taehyung terkekeh dan mencubit bibir mengerucut itu singkat "aku belum siap untuk mengatakannya hari ini"

"terserahlah" acuh Jungkook kemudian kembali terfokus pada layar dihadapannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"whoaaaa"

"apa ini layak disebut rumah?"

Heoseok dan Jimin berseru heboh ketika mereka tiba didepan rumah keluarga Jeon. Taehyung hanya menggeleng sementara Yoongi menatap malas kearah mereka berdua.

Yoongi sebenarnya juga sama tercengangnya Taehyung juga saat diawal mengunjungi rumah itu. Untuk kelas menengah seperti mereka, rumah keluarga Jeon memang terlalu mencengangkan Tapi reaksi yang dibuat Heoseok dan Jimin terlalu berlebihan menurut mereka. Dasar pembuat heboh.

"eoh. Taehyung-ah kalian sudah tiba?"

Kegiatan mengagumi Heoseok dan Jimin terhenti oleh sebuah suara tegas yang berasal dari pintu rumah itu yang baru saja terbuka, menampakkan pria paruh baya dengan bahu yang lebar tengah tersenyum ramah pada mereka.

"selamat pagi ahjussi" sapa Taehyung sembari membungkuk sopan, diikuti tiga orang lainnya.

"tidak perlu sungkan. Masuklah. Jungkook sudah menunggu kalian. Ahh anak itu semangat sekali" Tn. Jeon berucap sembari berjalan masuk diikuti empat pemuda lainnya.

"Hyuuung. Hyung. Hyung Hyung" Jungkook berseru senang memeluk satu persatu keempat pemuda itu.

"Jungkookie. Biarkan Hyungdeulmu duduk dulu" Ny. Jeon berkata lembut. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah _fashion_ yang tengah dibaca kearah keempat pemuda itu.

"selamat pagi Taehyung dan teman-temannya..."

"Yoongi inmida" Yoongi menunduk sopan

"Heoseok inmida" Heoseok melakukan hal yang sama sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Jimin inmida" Jimin juga melakukan hal yang sama sembari tersenyum membuat kedua matanya menghilang.

"kalian semua tampan dan imut" Ny. Jeon tetawa lembut. "duduklah" pintanya yang langsung diikuti oleh keempatnya.

"terima kasih Nyonya" seru Yoongi, Heoseok dan Jimin bersamaan.

"astaga jangan terlalu sungkan begitu. Kalian teman Taehyung berarti teman Jungkook juga. Panggil ahjumma saja"

"Nde ahjumma"

"kalian sudah sarapan?" kali ini Tn. Jeon yang bertanya.

"Sudah/Belum" Taehyung dan Yoongi mendelik bersamaan kearah Heoseok dan Jimin sementara kedua pemuda itu hanya memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kearah .

"kalau begitu mari kita sarapan dulu" Ny. Jeon kembali bersuara, mengajak mereka keruang makan yang sudah dihuni oleh Seokjin dan Namjoon. Heoseok dan Jimin tersenyum senang dari sementara Yoongi dan Taehyung mencoba menahan malu. Kemudian mereka semua sarapan bersama.

.

.

"Hyuuuuuuung Lotte word" Jungkook memekik senang sembari berlari-lari kecil memasuki area taman hiburan itu diikuti oleh yang lainnya yang tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jungkook.

Mereka terlebih dahulu memasuki bagian Indoor dan Jungkook langsung merengek meminta menaiki komedi putar sementara yang lainnya hanya menurut saja.

"Kookie kau tidak boleh naik sendiri ne? Nanti kau pusing" Taehyung menaikkan alisnya bingung ketika mendengar suara lembut Seokjin yang terdengar seperti membujuk adiknya.

"tapi Hyung, ini hanya komedi putar. Aku bukan bayi yang harus ditemani Hyung. Aku akan baik-baik saja" Jung kook berujar. Suara terdeng ar sedikit tak terima.

"aku tau, tapi tetap saja. Kau bisa tiba-tiba pusing diatas sana Kookie"

"kita semua memang akan ikut bermain Hyung. memangnya kau tidak?" Taehyung akhirnya bertanya.

"aku ikut. Tapi maksudku Jungkook tidak boleh naik keatas Kuda itu sendirian"

"jadi Hyung akan naik diatas kuda itu bersama Jungkook?" Taehyung bertanya lagi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Seokjin. Ia melirik kearah Jungkook yang sudah menunduk dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan. _Sepertinya Jungkook tidak begitu senang._

"Uhmmm Hyung mungkin Jungkook tidak akan nyaman jika seperti itu" Taehyung berbisik hati-hati.

"Seokjin memang protektif seperti ini Tae. Ia harus menjaga Jungkook" Taehyung merasakan tepukan Namjoon pada bahunya. Pemuda itu kembali melirik kearah Jungkook yang kini sedang memainkan ujung sweaternya. Rautnya terlihat begitu sedih, dan Taehyung tidak suka itu,

"kalau begitu, aku saja yang menemaninya Hyung. Aku akan menjaganya" mungkin jika bersamanya Jungkook tidak akan merasa seperti bayi yang dijaga ibunya.

"benarkah?"

"tentu. Kookie apa kau keberatan jika Hyung yang menemanimu?" Jungkook terlihat berpikir sejenak kemudian menggeleng.

"baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita naik. Aku sudah tidak sabar" Jimin yang dari tadi hanya menyaksikan percakapan itu berujar antusias. Matanya menyipit lucu ketika pemuda itu tersenyum riang kemudian melompat-lompat kecil menuju penjaga karcis diwahana itu disusul yang lainnya.

Mereka bertujuh menaiki wahana komedi putar itu masing-masing sementara Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk dikuda yang sama. Jungkook tak henti-hentinya tersenyum senang, menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya seperti anak kecil membuat Taehyung sedikit kewalahan menjaga agar Jungkook tidak terjatuh dari sana.

Setelah mencoba wahana komedi putar, mereka mencoba lagi beberapa wahana lain yang berada diarea Indoor taman hiburan itu seperti ice skating, memasuki underland, fantasy forest dan folk museum dan selama itu, Taehyung tidak pernah berada pada jarak kurang dari lima meter dari Jungkook.

"Hyuuuung ayo kita coba wahana yang ada di outdoor" Jungkook kembali merengek ketika mereka baru saja keluar dari folk museum.

"apa kau tidak lelah?" Taehyung bertanya lembuat, menghapus keringat yang berada dipelipis Jungkook. sementara bocah itu hanya menggeleng sembari menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan.

"baiklah. Kita kearea outdoor" gumam Taehyung membuat Jungkook melompat senang dan refleks mengapit tangan Taehyung.

"Hummm Hyungdeul kalian belum lelah kan? Kite ke area outdoor. Kookie ingin kesana" Taehyung menatap satu persatu pemuda yang ada disana, meminta pendapat.

"kita kesini memang untuk dia kan?" – Yoongi

"aku tidak lelah sama sekali. Tapi apa kau yakin belum lelah Kookie? – Seokjin

"aku ikut saja" – Namjoon

"aku juga. Kita kesini untuk menemani Jungkook bermainkan?" – Heseok

"kalau begitu tidak ada seorangpun yang merasa lelah disini" – Jimin.

"baiklah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita kesana sekarang. Kau yakin belum lelah kan Kookie?" Ujar Taehyung.

"aku belum lelah Hyung. Kau tidak lihat? Aku yang paling bersemangat disini" jawab Jungkook.

.

.

"Hyuuuuung"

"hahahah ternyata kalian berdua sangat penakut"

Keempat pemuda itu, plus seorang bocah kelinci kini tengah terbahak melihat raut kedua teman mereka yang memucat. Sesaat setelah mereka memasuki area outdoor, meskipun musim dingin masih berlangusng tapi masih banyak wahana yang dibuka ditengah guyuran salju dan Jungkook terus mencoba wahana ekstrim mulai dari swing tree, spin ride, roller coaster, comet express hingga bunge drop, membuat Jimin dan Heoseok mati-matian menahan mual dan muntah sebab apapun yang dinaiki oleh Jungkook akan mereka naiki juga.

"Hyung ayo kita kesana" dan sekarang Jungkook menunjuk ghost house membuat Heoseok yang anti-horor membulatkan matanya ngeri.

"Kookie Hyung takut hantu" Heoseok memekik.

"ahhh Kookie aku sudah tidak sanggup Jinjah" Jimin berujar lemah, menyandarkan dirinya disebuah kursi taman.

Raut wajah Jungkook yang tadi berbinar seketika meredup, Ia menurunkan tangannya yang menunjuk wahana itu secara perlahan. "jadi kita tidak akan kesana?"

"Hyungdeulmu sudah lelah Kookie, kita pulang saja ne?" bujuk Seokjin namun Jungkook malah menundukkan wajahnya.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kookie kau sangat ingin kesana?" Jungkook mengangguk

"Hyungdeul sudah lelah. Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"ani. Jimin Hyung terlalu takut ketinggian dan Heosoek Hyung terlalu takut hantu. Aku tidak takut apapun"

Taehyung mengusap puncuk kepala Jungkook

"Hyung baigaimana? Jungkook masih ingin kesana" Taehyung berujar kearah Seokjin. Pemuda itu terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya sembari melirik kearah Heoseok dan Jimin yang nampak kelelahan.

"Heseok dan Jimin nampak lelah Tae. Aku tidak enak pada mereka"

"bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menemani Kookie?"

"tapi..."

"aku berjanji akan menjaganya Hyung"

"baiklaha kalau begitu. Aku mohon setelah Jungkook memasuki wahana itu, kalian harus segera kembali kesini. Aku akan menemani Heoseok dan Jimin dulu disini.

"baiklah"

"Namjoon Hyung, Yoongi Hyung. Kalian mau ikut kami?" Taehyung berujar kerah Namjoon dan Yoongi.

"tidak, aku akan mencari makanan dulu, untuk Jimin dan Heoseok muntah banyak tadi, mereka butuh makan. Kalian semua pasti lapar juga kan?" Namjon berujar dibalas anggukan yang lainnya.

"bagaimana denganmu Yoongi Hyung?" Taehyung bertanya kearah Yoongi yang berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"aku juga tidak. Aku akan menemani Seokjin menjaga dua perucuh ini. Kau temanilah Jungkook. _lagipula kau butuh privasy untuk berbicara dengannya Tae_ " Yoongi berbisik diakhir kalimatnya membuat Taehyung terkaget. _Bagiamana Ia bisa melupakannya._

"baiklah kalau begitu. Aku yang akan menemani Jungkook ke ghost house" gumam Taehyung. "nah Kookie aku akan menemanimu tapi setelah ini kita istrirahat yah?" Taehyung berujar kearah Jungkook yang dibalas anggukan semangat oleh bocah itu, kemudian Ia menarik tangan Jungkook menuju arena ghost house.

"Kookie kenapa tanganmu dingin sekali? Apa kau takut? Taehyung berujar diantara remang cahaya wahana itu, merasakan telapak Jungkook yang sedari tadi digenggamnya itu nampak dingin.

"tidak hyung. Kau pikir aku sama dengan Heseok Hyung?" Taehyung memutar bola mata malas. Namun tetap mempererat genggamannya mencoba memberikan kehangatan pada Jungkook melalui genggaman itu.

Mereka berdua semakin jauh memasuki wahana-wahana itu. Tidak banyak percakapan yang terjadi diantara keduanya, entahlah Taehyung tiba-tiba merasa canggung padahal ini adalah kesempatannya untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya.

Yah perasaanya

Rasa nyamannya rasa sukanya, rasa sayangannya dan rasa cintanya untuk Jeon Jungkook.

Kim Taehyung mencintai Jeon Jungkook.

 _Sangat!_

"Jung-"

"akhh"

"Jungkook kau kenapa?"

"tidak Hyung. aku hanya kaget hantu itu tiba-tiba muncul"

"Jungkook kau ingat kemarin Hyung bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"ah iya. Aku hampir lupa. Apa Hyung akan mengatakannya sekarang?" Taehyung merasakan Jungkook mengeratkan genggamannya sementara tangannya terasa berkeringat.

"Jungkook kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"aku baik-baik saja hyung. Hyung hanya ingin mengatakan itu?"

"tidak, ada hal lain. Tapi nanti saja setelah kita keluar dari sini. Disini terlalu bising"

"hmmm baiklah"

Setelah itu, mereka kembali melanjutkan meneusuri wahana itu. Tidak banyak percakapan yang terjadi. Jungkook tidak banyak mengeluh hanya sekali-kali tersentak kaget ketika hantu dalam wahana itu muncul dengan tiba-tiba, pun dengan Taehyung yang memang tidak takut hantu juga akan sekali-kali terkaget. Hingga mereka keluar dari wahana itu, barulah Taehyung membulatkan matanya kaget dan jantungnya terasa melompat keluar kala melihat wajah Jungkook yang memucat dan badannya penuh keringat.

"astaga Kookie, apa kau setakut itu berada didalam sana?" Taehyung berujar panik menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook.

"tidak Hyung. Sudah kubilang. Aku tidak takut hantu"

"lalu kenapa kau pucat sekeli Kookie?" Taehyung semakin panik kala merasa pipi yang berada dalam telapak tangannya terasa dingin.

"sudah kubilangkan? Aku baik-baik saja"

"kalau begitu aku ambilkan kau minum dulu eoh?" Taehyung hendak melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Jungkook namun pergerakannya ditahan oleh Jungkook.

"aku tidak haus Hyung"

"tapi kau sangat pucat Kookie. Kalau begitu. Sebaiknya kita cepat ketempat Hyungdeul mereka masih menunggu disana" Taehyung melihat kearah teman-temannya yang berada sedikit jauh dari sana namun masih bisa ditangkap penglihatannya.

Jungkook menggeleng. Masih memegang tangan Taehyung yang berada dipipnya. "kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku Hyung. Katakan dulu. Baru kita menemui Hyungdeul"

Taehyung terhenyak menyelami bola mata yang kini menatapnya dalam. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia mengikis jarak sempit diantara mereka berdua, mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jungkook. memandang bola mata indah yang masih menatapnya itu sembari menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan, menyesap bibir yang selalu terasa manis baginya. Hingga beberapa lama Taehyung melepaskan pagutannya.

"J-Jungkook a-aku...

Belum sempat Taehyung menyelesaikan ucapannya, badannya tiba-tiba seperti terkena pukulan keras yang membuatnya terdiam dengan badan gemetar, Respirasinya sesak dan bola matanya membulat kaget. Ia seakan lupa bernafas sebelum akhirnya Ia kembali menguasai dirinya dan menyeruakkan suaranya yang bergetar lirih.

"JUNGKOOK!"

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnyaaaa ak bsa lanjutin FF ini juga… masih ada yang nungguin kah? Maaf yah Cahpter 9 baru Update masih banyak yang harus di urusin di dunia nyata,, semoga pada suka..

Dan mohon maklum dengan isi yang makin amburadul dan segala kesalahan dalam penulisan yang gak sesuai dengan EBI.. maklum ak bukan jurusan bahasa, jadi yaaah penulisannya ala kadarnya...

Pokoknya selalu berterima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca, mem- _follow,_ mem- _favorite,_ Dan terutama yang me- _Review_ FF ini.. yang selalu nungguin ff ini gomawoo

 **Semua FF saya mun** **gkin akan super slow(?) update..** Maaf gak bisa balas review… Review kalian di chap sebelumnya bener2 bikin ak senyum2 sendiri.. banyak banget spekulasi2 yg mncul.. tapi ada yg sempat nanya ak kelas berapa? Fyi… ak udah gk sekolah.. maksudnya ak udah lulus…

Oh iya, ak butuh saran.. di 1 atau 2 chap selanjutnya bakal di ungkapin tentang Jungkook yang selama ini bikin reader-nim penasaran,, sebaiknya adegannya di bikin _flashback_ atau di tulis dalam bentuk buku harian?

Last...

SIDERS-NIIIIIIIM REVIEW PLEASE?

FF ini banyak _viewers_ nya tapi _review_ nya nyesekin... :( :(


End file.
